The Rain Never Stops
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Callie and Arizona are progressing in their relationship, but Arizona has a secret. It's 3-years old and likes puppies.
1. Very Important PostIt

**Chapter 1: Very Important Post-It**

"Arizona, Hey." Callie smiled as she dropped her tray down at the table that she was sitting at.

"Calliope." Arizona beamed. "How are you?" Arizona's smile made Callie's heart melt into goo. It was an exhilarating feeling, yet it also scared her to think that a human being could maker her so incredibly happy that it made it impossible to do her work during the day and sleep at night. She never felt that way about anyone, not even Erica. Granted, she was married to George and truly did love him, Arizona was a completely different story.

"Wonderful. We still on for tomorrow night?" Callie questioned as she opened the lid to her salad and began to dig in.

"Definitely. I'm super excited." Arizona grinned as she bit into her own ham and cheese sandwich.

"Me too." Callie sent her a warm smile.

"Want to hear a corny joke?" Arizona asked.

"Sure." Callie shrugged.

"What do witches eat at the beach?" Arizona paused. "A sandwich." Arizona said enthusiastically.

"Wow, you weren't lying when you said it was corny." Callie teased.

"Hey, I spend my whole day around children, give me a break." Arizona said in her defense.

"True, Oh, what's your address so that I can pick you up."

Arizona's smile fell. "You're picking me up? I thought we would just meet there or..." Arizona trailed off.

Callie flashed her a funny look as she laughed. "It's a date. We're going to do this right, Arizona Robbins. I am going to pick you up. So where do you live?" Callie asked again.

"I live in the neighborhood that Meredith Grey lives in. Do you know it?"

Callie snorted, "Know it? I was married to her roommate, I practically lived there for awhile."

Realization washed over Arizona's face, "That's right, I forgot about that."

"Torres, Robbins." A voice bellowed from across the cafeteria.

Callie groaned. "Oh god, Sloan."

"Met him earlier. Charming man." Arizona smiled politely in his direction as he made his way to their table.

"Charming?" Callie question with a smirk.

"Okay... maybe not the best adjective to describe him."

Callie laughed, "Not even close."

"Didn't you guys hear me calling you?" He asked as he sat his tray down.

"Must've missed it through the obnoxious yelling." Callie replied sarcastically.

Mark ignored her comment and smiled as he looked at her food. "Sapphic Salad? Hot."

Arizona looked over at Callie's food in bewilderment. "Sapphic Salad?" Arizona drawled out in question.

"Don't ask." Callie said quickly as she reach over and slapped Mark in the shoulder. "Mark's just a lousy pain in the ass." She muttered.

"Calliope, you wounded me." Mark teased as he leaned over to pick a crouton out of her salad.

"I thought that was Lexie." Callie shot back.

Mark stopped mid-chew. "That was cold, Calliope. Even for you."

"Say Calliope one more time. I. Dare. You." Calliope warned through her teeth.

"Calliope." He grinned wickedly.

Callie gave him a glare that could kill.

Mark looked at her coldly. "I can see where I'm not wanted. Fine then, I will go sit with Derek." Mark got up and walked over a few tables and took a seat next to Derek.

"Not so charming, afterall" Arizona laughed.

"Not at all."

"So... You don't like people calling you Calliope?" Arizona asked hesitantly.

"I like you calling me Calliope." Callie replied in a low seducing voice just as her beeper began to go off. "Crap, 911. I'll drop by around the PED floor later to pick up your address."

"Okay." Arizona waved as she watched her leave. She then turned her attention to Mark who hastily got up from Derek's table and walked over to the next table where a bunch of nurses quickly rose and left him when he took a seat. Arizona looked on in amusement.

* * *

"Bailey, hey, I have a favor to ask you for. Actually no it's more of a request, if you would even call it that..." Arizona rambled as she ran up next to Bailey in the hallway.

"I'm a busy woman, Robbins." Bailey replied. "Get on with it."

"I realize that, it's just that, I have a date with Calliope tomorrow and-" Bailey stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Arizona.

"Do I look like Dr. Phil?" Bailey asked.

"I-" Bailey cut her off.

"Do I?" Bailey questioned more forcefully.

"No, but-"

"Good." Bailey turned and continued walking down the hallway.

"See, the thing is, I know you have a son, and I'm pretty sure you need a baby sitter at times, and well-"

"I don't have all day." Bailey stopped and picked up a few supplies from a medical tray.

"I need a babysitter." Arizona blurted out.

Bailey turned to looked at Arizona, puzzled.

"Not for me... for my daughter." Arizona clarified.

"You're daughter." Bailey repeated slowly trying to fully comprehend it.

"Ashlynn Dakota." Arizona confirmed.

"You have a daughter named Dakota? Arizona named her daughter Dakota?" Bailey asked with an amused face.

Arizona rolled her eyes "That's beside the point. The point is I have a date with Calliope tomorrow, and I need a babysitter, preferably one where I can take Lynn to their house, because I'm pretty sure our society frowns upon leaving 3 year olds by themselves." Arizona rambled on in frustration.

Bailey sighed. "Fine, here's a number to a girl. Her name is Melissa Johnson. She's a very good student, and a very good babysitter. She lives right across from a park, so she does a lot of outdoor activities with the kids." Bailey said as she wrote down the number on a post-it.

Arizona grinned in happiness as she pulled Bailey into a hug, in which she awkwardly accepted. "Bailey, you rock!" Arizona rolled off in the opposite direction with post-it in hand. Bailey shook her head.

"Arizona." Bailey called her back. "Callie doesn't know does she?"

"No, and she doesn't need to know for awhile. I really like her, and the fact that I have a kid isn't really a deal breaker."

"Callie isn't like everyone. I think that you need to tell her, because if you hide this too long, it will blow up in your face." Bailey said softly.

"...and you said you weren't Dr. Phil. I've got it under control Bailey." Arizona smiled as she rolled back off.

* * *

"Arizona. Hey." Callie called as she ran over in her direction.

"Calliope." Arizona smiled as she turned around. "Crap, I forgot the address. I was on my way to see a patient, I'll write it down and take it to you in a few."

"I'm on my way home, actually." Callie bit her lip.

"Oh, uh, Okay," Arizona reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and grabbed a pen and quickly wrote down her address. "There you go. It's in the same section as Grey's, only a few blocks south. I really have to go, See you tomorrow." Arizona smiled as she rolled off.

"Thanks." Callie said looking at the paper. She turned it over and noticed a woman's name and number. "Melissa Johnson." Callie whispered to herself in confusion.

* * *

"...I mean, I didn't expect us to be a exclusive or anything yet, but don't you think it's a bit odd?" Callie asked Cristina as she got ready to go pick up Arizona.

"Yep, really odd." Cristina said with no emotion as she read a medical text book.

"Maybe I'm just overreacting."

"Overreacting." Cristina repeated.

"I mean, sure, she's hot. Someone probably just gave it to her and she forgot to throw it out. It must've not meant much of anything if she gave it to me. I will just talk to her, let her know how I feel."

"Feel."

"Cristina!" Callie said grabbing the book out of her hands. "Are you listening?"

"If I said yes, would that make you give my book back?" Cristina asked.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a roommate." Callie muttered a she through the book back at Cristina.

"Hey, I pay my part, that's considered a perfect roommate. It's more than most can say."

"True. Alright do I look okay?" Callie asked as she did a twirl.

"You look great, hot, gorgeous, whatever." Cristina muttered as she went back into study mode.

"You suck. I hope you know that." Callie shouted as she walked out of the apartment.

"Glad the feeling is mutual." Cristina yelled back.

Callie rolled her eyes and slammed the door.

* * *

"Alright Lynn, where is that post-it?" Arizona asked as she threw pillows up from the couch.

"Mommy, you're making a mess." Lynn, who was in pink footed pajamas, mumbled tiredly as she sat on the floor holding a stuffed teddy

"Mommy's making a mess because she lost the post-it." Arizona said frantically as she tore apart her house.

"What's a post-it?" Lynn asked innocently.

"A post-it is a very very important piece of paper." Arizona said sweetly as she looked down at her slightly frightened daughter.

"Why do you need it?"

"Because it has a very very important phone number, which won't matter because Calliope is coming in 10 minutes and Alyssa or whatever her name was won't be able to get here on time. Come here, Love." Arizona said reaching down and lifting her off the ground. "It's no use, that paper is gone." Arizona sighed as she sat on her couch.

"I'm sowy." Lynn said with a sad look as she kissed her mom's cheek.

"It's okay, sweets." Arizona smiled softly. "Better luck next time, eh?" Lynn nodded enthusiastically.

"Mommy, I pee too." Lynn smiled,

"You pee...?" Arizona asked wrinkling her forehead. Lynn nodded.

"You said, "I pee in ten minutes"." Arizona bursted out laughing.

"No, Mommy's special friend Calliope will be coming here to our house in ten minutes."

"I-pee?" Lynn asked.

"Calliope." Arizona pronounced stressing each syllable, but Lynn still looked at her like she was crazy. "Better stick to Callie, kid."

"Callie?" Lynn asked not fully stressing the 'l's. It came out sounding more like 'Cawy."

"Close enough." Arizona smiled in amusement.

"Mommy." Lynn said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Callie is knocking, I think." Lynn pointed toward the door down the small hallway.

Arizona looked at the door and noticed Callie through the window standing there. "Sit here, and I will be right back." Arizona said as she got up to go answer the door.

"Hey." Arizona said opening the door.

"Hey, Okay. Here I go." Callie took a deep breath. "I like you, I really do, and I know you may hear stuff about me, but to be perfectly honest, right now in my life I am ready for a relationship. I am ready to fully commit to you, with the whole package. I don't want to be seeing other people, and I really don't want you to see other people. I'm not a jealous person... usually, but I am getting insanely jealous here." Callie said in one breath.

"I don't want to see other people either." Arizona replied softly.

"...It's just on the post-it you gave me it had a woman's name and number and I thought it was a prospective date... or something" Callie pulled out the post-it from her purse and showed it to Arizona.

Arizona bursted out laughing, "My house is literally upside because I went crazy looking for this!" Arizona grinned as she pulled Callie into a hug.

"That's not exactly the reaction I wanted..." Callie smiled awkwardly.

"No, no. It's not a girlfriend or anything. She's in highschool."

"That took a weird turn." Callie commented.

"What's all the screaming, for Mommy?" Lynn asked as she came to the door. Arizona grinned and lifted her up onto her hip. "I found the post-it. Lynn this is Callie. Calliope this is Lynn."

"You have a daughter." Callie stated as she stared in shock at the little girl.

"She is three, and I don't have a babysitter because I accidently gave you the note with the babysitter number."

Callie laughed hysterically. "So this is your babysitter?"

"Bailey's, but yeah." Arizona nodded with a slight grin.

"Wow, okay, that's a bit of a relief."

"So you're not mad about." Arizona said motioning her head to the little girl in her arms.

"No, of course not. Just really shocked. So what's the plan then?" Callie asked.

"We can reschedule or, if you want you can come inside and hang with us tonight. Rent movies, order pizza." Arizona suggested as she stepped to the side to allow Callie to enter.

"Sounds like a plan." Callie smiled as she walked into the house and noticed pillows and random things all over the floor.

"When you said you literally turned your house upside down, you meant it." Callie noted as she picked up a pillow and threw it on the couch.

"I _re__ally_ wanted to go out with you." Arizona giggled.

**TBC...**

**Reivew.**

**Pictures of Lynn are in my photobucket account.**

**Go to my bio to get the link!**

* * *


	2. The Namesake

Not much Lynn in this chapter, but there will be in the next chapter.

**Chapter 2: The Namesake**

"I can't believe you've never seen Shark Tale!" Arizona gasped in shock.

"Well, I'm not surrounded by kids 24/7 like you are." Callie teased as she motioned toward the sleeping toddler who was laying on the other side of Arizona, fast asleep.

"True, but still, it's genius." Arizona declared as she reached over and grabbed another slice of pizza from the box.

"This is great pizza." Callie commented as she took a bite out of her own slice.

"Sure is. It's a small family owned pizza that I stopped at once. Cheap and delicious."

"Perfect kind." Callie giggled as Arizona leaned over to grab the remote to turn the TV since the credits begin to roll. "That was a cute ending."

"That's why I love these cartoons. They always end on a happy note." Arizona grinned. "Alright, I've got to take this little one to her room, want to come?" Arizona asked as she gently lifted Lynn into her arms.

Callie smiled, "Sure." Callie got up from the couch and followed Arizona down the main hallway into a lavender colored room. "I like that it's not pink." Callie laughed to herself as she looked around the room.

"We don't usually do thinks to the norm in this household." Arizona whispered as she laid Lynn in her small "big girl" bed.

"I applaud that." Callie chuckled at the different pictures of Lynn and Arizona. There was on specifically that caught her eye. It was in a beautiful silver frame, hung neatly beside her bed. In the photo there was Arizona, who had longer hair, standing next to a very handsome man who was holding Lynn who looked to be only a few months old.

"That's not Lynn's father, if that's what you're thinking." Arizona said quietly as she came up behind Callie.

"Oh, I was just-"

"It's my brother Caleb." Arizona explained.

Callie looked closer at the photo and realized the similarities, the nose, the chin, the eyes, and of course, the dimples. "Oh yeah, you two look alike."

"We're twins, actually." Arizona stated as she led Callie quietly out of the door and back into the living room.

"Would you like some wine?" Arizona asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"That'd be great, thanks."

Arizona came back with two glasses of wine and took a seat on the couch next to Callie.

"My brother was in the Army stationed in Iraq a year or so ago when a building he was in was bombed and he didn't make it." Arizona let out to Callie softly.

"I'm sorry." Callie whispered as she reached over and gently grasped Arizona's hand.

"It had only been over there for a few months, and we kept in touch whenever he could, but things were a little bit strained between us. We had gotten into a fight before he left. See growing up, I was the more rational twin, I guess you'd say. I stayed out of trouble, hung out with the "right" type of people, and always kept my nose in the books. He however chased trouble and hung out with the "wrong" crowd. He was always getting into some sort of trouble and of course, I was there to bail him out. He was really smart though, never studied and made better grades than me. I was always a bit envious of him, and I later found out that he was always envious of me." Arizona paused and looked down at her hand that was intertwined with Callie's. "So when he told me he joined the army, I was anything but pleased or proud. He had just gotten the job of Head of Cardio at Boston Memorial, and he joined the army. It made no sense to me why he'd leave such a great life, but he had his mind set. For weeks before we left all we did was fight about the whole situation and he kept repeating that he was committed to this, and that everything would be okay. The last words I said to him before he left were, "You are so smart, and yet so incredibly stupid. I won't be there this time to help you fix this screw up. I hate you for doing this." and he just smiled at me and said, "I love you Zona," but I was to stubborn to say it back. I never said it back." Arizona looked up into Callie's eyes and Callie could see she was on the verge of tears.

"He knows you love him." Callie whispered comforting as she pulled Arizona into a comforting hug.

"Was he a good uncle?" Callie asked with a small smile.

Arizona laughed as she wiped away tears, "The best. He spoiled her so much. He was thrilled when he found out he was going to be an uncle. Toward the end of my residency, I was starting to feel like I'd never get the whole package. I had a great job, a great house, but I didn't have a family. I decided then that I wasn't going to wait around, so I started to consider adoption, but apparently they don't like single woman." Arizona rolled her eyes, "So then I decided that a sperm donor would be my best option."

"So, you don't know who-"

Arizona shook her head, "Nope, It's just been Lynn and I."

"She's really smart." Callie commented. "Smarter than most 3-year olds

"Yeah, she's just growing up too fast." Arizona pouted.

"Aw." Callie smiled, "You just want her to stay a baby for as long as you can."

Arizona nodded with the same pout.

"So tell me about your parents." Callie suggested.

Arizona smiled, "My parents are fantastic, my mother is a top notch baker. She actually owns her own bakery while my Dad is a lawyer. They are both a bit eccentric. They aren't you're typical parents. They are the type to wake you up in the middle of the night drag you into the car and take off on long road trips. I would've been lost with them. Tell me about your family."

Callie laughed, "Well, my mom was a stay at home mom and my dad is the CEO of this huge company, and then there is my annoying little sister, Aria." Callie explained, "basically my family is quite boring."

"They sound like great people. How many years is there between you and your sister Aria?" Arizona asked

"Ten. She just turned twenty, and I am so deathly afraid for my parents. She is basically an exact replica of me, except wilder than I was at that age." Callie shook her head with a small grin. "She came down to visit me a few months back, and ended up in bed with one of the interns. She told him she was a new intern too, so imagine the surprised look on his face when he saw me come into the house the next morning."

Arizona began laughing uncontrollably, "Well your sister sounds pretty great."

Callie sighed, "Sometimes."

"Want to watch another movie?" Arizona suggested

"Sure, what movies do you have?" Callie asked. Arizona laughed and begin listing off all the movies she owned.

"The namesake! I've been wanting to see that." Callie jumped excitedly as soon as Arizona said it.

A half an hour into the movie, Arizona and Callie somehow managed to squish together on the couch to lay down together and slowly drifted off to sleep

* * *

Callie heard her cellphone but she was too tired to reach down and grab it from her cellphone. After a couple more vibrates, she sighed and grabbed it.

"Wow, it's late." Callie's eyes widened as she looked at her phone and noticed it was just a text from Cristina, "I see the date went well... ;)". Callie just rolled her eyes.

Arizona opened her eyes and sat up to look at the time on her Cable box. It was already passed 2 in the morning.

"Calliope, we fell asleep." Arizona laughed.

"We must've been really tired." Callie smiled.

"It's really late, I don't think you should be driving, especially since you are so tired."

"It's okay," Callie waved her off.

"No really, stay. I can even sleep on the couch if you want." Arizona bit her bottom lip looking at Callie with pleading eyes.

"Okay, but I think we're two adults that can manage to share a bed." Callie giggled.

"Good, because I want to sleep next to you." Arizona smiled as she leaned and softly kissed Callie on the lips.

"Let's go to bed." Arizona grasped Callie's hand and showed her to her room.

**TBC...**


	3. Swing Swing

**Chapter 3: Swing Swing**

Callie felt the rays of the morning sun hitting against her skin. She slowly sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes as she tried to adjust to the brightness. Opening her eyes to examine the strange room, she noticed how well Arizona's room reflected upon her personality. It was a beautiful shade of light blue, the furniture was all mahogany wood that matched her wooden floor. Arizona's bed was her favorite part of the room. It was the perfect balance of softness and firmness, and the white fluffy comforter was perfect to snuggle underneath earlier that morning. Overall, the room was just like Arizona: simply elegant.

Callie smiled as she got out of bed and realized that she was wearing some of Arizona's pajamas. She walked out of the room toward the delicious smell of breakfast that awaited her in the nearby kitchen. Callie grinned as she saw Arizona with Lynn on her hip swaying around the kitchen cooking and singing.

"...It's a beautiful mornin', Ahh, Each bird keeps singin' his own song, So long!" Arizona kissed Lynn on the cheek as she giggled. "I've got to be on my way, now. Ain't no fun just hanging around."

"It just ain't no good if the sun shines. When you're still inside, shouldn't hide, still inside, shouldn't hide, Ahhhh..Oh!" Callie joined in the singing as she entered the kitchen.

"Callie!" Lynn clapped enthusiastically.

"Hey, you know The Rascals?" Arizona grinned happily.

"No, but I just happen to know the song." Callie explained.

"Well, you have a wonderful voice Calliope." Arizona said softly with a small smile as she walked over and kissed Callie. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you." Callie whispered as she pulled back. "And good mornin' to you too Lynn." Callie said sweetly as she tickled Lynn on her stomach. Lynn giggled and reached out for Callie to hold her.

"Perfect, now I can cook." Arizona laughed as Callie pulled Lynn onto her hip. "She likes to be held in the morning."

"Well, if I was her age, I'd want to be held all the time, so I get that." Callie laughed as she bounced Lynn.

"Well it sure is a pain in the morning when you're trying to do a thousand different things." Arizona complained teasingly.

"But Mommy does it anyways because she loves you, Right, Lynn?" Callie asked Lynn in a silly voice.

"Yep." Lynn nodded giving her mother a million dollar smile.

"So you really didn't have your own babysitter?" Callie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, my brother used to take care of her whenever I had to work late. But since I am an attending pretty good about getting the hours that work well with Lynn's schedule, but one the nights that I have to work late, she used to stay with this one lady, until I came home to find her passed out drunk. I just didn't feel comfortable leaving her with anyone else but myself and a few nurses who don't mind watching her. I didn't want to bug them about it last night because I've been bugging them a lot lately, so that's why I got the babysitter from Bailey. I need that post-it by the way, if we plan on doing this the right way." Arizona grinned.

Callie smiled back at her, "I think that was the right way. I had a great time last night."

Arizona's eyes lit up, "Good, because I was afraid you hated Shark Tale, and The Namesake is a good movie, but really slow, and I wasn't sure if you were into that sort of thing-" Arizona rambled on but Callie quickly cut her off with a kiss.

"It's was a perfect night." Callie said as she brushed her hand against Arizona's cheek.

"I'm glad." Arizona blushed as she looked down at the stove "Hey, you dont have to go into work until 12, right?" Arizona asked.

Callie nodded, "Yup, why?"

"Well, I promised Lynn, I'd take her to the park before I go into work. It's only 8 now, so after breakfast you can go home get changed, and meet us at the park at 10. Then we can go to work together."

"That sounds fun, I'm up for it." Callie agreed.

"You come to the park with us, Callie?" Lynn asked in her tiny little voice.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Callie smiled.

"Yay, Mommy, Callie come too."

"I know Baby, I heard." Arizona laughed. "Bom apetite" Arizona said as she put two plates of eggs, bacon, and hasbrowns on the table, and another plate with eggo waffles on Lynn's place mat.

"Eggo waffles?" Callie asked with a smirk as she put Lynn into her booster seat.

"They're for Lynn. She's obsessed with them, and I try to get her to eat real breakfast food, but she won't. Right Lynn?"

"Eggo!" Lynn cheered as she used her fork to stab one of them.

"This is delicious." Callie announced in amazement.

"They're just eggs." Arizona shrugged modestly.

"Well, I can't cook eggs. My breakfast usually consists of a pop tart, so this is delicious."

"Well glad to be of service." Arizona grinned.

"Thank you." Callie said softly as she reached across the table to hold her hand. "Best date ever."

"I agree."

* * *

"Callie." Lynn pointed over in Callie's direction as she walked up to them in the park. Callie was wearing skinny jeans and a casual t-shirt, while Arizona was wearing short shorts and a tank top.

"Hey." Arizona waved from the top of the jungle jim. It wasn't a very big jungle jim, and Callie could tell that this park was meant for very young children.

"Hey." Callie waved back at the two as they slid down as slide that was half of Arizona's size.

"You made it." Arizona beamed as she walked up to Callie, with Lynn running right behind her.

"It seems like you did to." Callie chuckled motioning toward the tiny slide. "It's tiny."

"Yeah, Lynn always gets a kick out of that." Arizona shrugged as she watched Lynn take off back toward the jungle jim to slide down again.

"Is she okay to go by herself?" Callie asked.

"I think she'll be okay." Arizona led Callie to a nearby bench.

"This is a really great park." Callie noted as she looked around at the surroundings. There were quite a bit of people walking their dogs as their children either played soccer or played on the jungle jim. Callie also noticed that there was a larger jungle jim for older kids across the park.

"It sure is, and It's so close the hospital. I like to bring Lynn here when I get out early. It gives us some good quality time since I'm always working" Arizona said sadly.

"I think that's great. Lynn really adores you." Callie interlocked her fingers with Arizona's.

"So you never told me much about Erica." Arizona awkwardly brought up.

Callie sighed and looked out toward the other end of the park. "Erica was a wonderful person and an amazing best friend. She really helped me out after the whole George fiasco, but I don't think we could've been anything more than that. I do have to say that I am relaly glad she was my first... Plus if she hadn't existed, I would've never gotten to know you."

"I think I still would've kissed you." Arizona laughed softly.

"I'm pretty sure you would've too, but all in all, I must say that I have no regrets, because all the hardships, and battles have brought me here. I like here." Callie smiled softly.

Arizona nodded slowly in understanding and was about to respond when Lynn came running up to her almost in tears.

"I hurt my knee mommy." She sniffled.

"Aw baby girl." Arizona frowned as she quickly enveloped the tiny little girl in her arms. "You want to go home?" Arizona asked.

Lynn shook her head solemnly, "Can you swing me?" Arizona gave her a weak smile and nodded.

"Come on, Calliope, let's go swing," Arizona giggled. "We can talk later."

"I love swings!" Callie cheered as she raced them to the swings.

**TBC...**

**ReViEw! **


	4. Crush

**Chapter 4: Crush**

"Calliope!" Arizona came running to her down the hallway carrying Lynn, who had her head rested on her shoulder, on her hip and a diaper bag in her free hand.

"Hey, what's up?" Callie asked with worry as she looked at Lynn who didn't look so well.

"Do you have a surgery? Are you busy?" She asked quickly, running her hand through her hair nervously. Callie noticed that whenever she was stressed out she either ran her hands through her hair, bit the inside of her cheek or lip, or popped her fingers nervously. Callie found these little antics adorable, and would normally smile at this, except she was filled with worry.

"No, I'm just charting, Why?" Callie asked. "Hey, she doesn't look so great." Callie whispered as she softly stroked Lynn's soft blonde hair.

"She's got a minor cold, but she's running a slight fever, barely anything, but the daycare won't allow her to stay there, and I have a surgery in," Arizona shifted Lynn to her other arm as she looked at her clock, "Crap, 10 minutes, and all the nurses who usually watch her are off or in surgery, and I don't want to leave her with some random nurse..." Arizona looked as though she was about to burst into tears.

"Say no more." Callie smiled slightly as she carefully took Lynn from her mothers arms and held her close, "She'll be fine. After I finish this chart, I'll go find an empty on-call room and lay down with her until you get out. Go kick some surgery butt."

"Thanks, Oh, and if she does get worse, and if I'm not out yet, at the end of your shift can you just take her to your place and I'll be there right after work?" Arizona begged as she bit her lower lip.

"Of course, I've got this covered." Callie reassured her, "Right Lynn?" Lynn nodded slowly.

"Thanks! You are amazing." Arizona grinned as she quickly pecked Callie on the lips and kissed Lynn on her forehead. "I'll be back soon hon," and with that Arizona was out of sight.

"Not feeling so great, Huh?" Callie whispered quietly to Lynn. Lynn shook her head slowly and laid her head on Callie's shoulder. "I'm almost finished, and after that we can go lay down, sound good?" Callie questioned as she rubbed Lynn's back.

"Yeah." Lynn mumbled softly.

It had been almost a month now that Callie had been dating Arizona and they really seemed to hit it off. Lynn had taken a quick liking to Callie and enjoyed whenever Callie came over. Lynn had even spent the night with Callie and Cristina because Arizona was called into an emergency surgery and they happened to have the night off. Surprisingly, Cristina actually enjoyed Lynn's company and even joined in playing with her doctor kit.

"Who's the kid?" George came up to the nurses station right beside Callie and asked her quietly as he pointed at Lynn.

"Arizona's daughter." Callie smiled softly, "Arizona got pulled into a surgery, and Lynn was kicked out of daycare because she's running a slight fever."

"Shouldn't you take her home?" George asked bluntly. George had been a little sour ever since he found out about her relationship with Arizona, but Arizona assured Callie that he would come around to the idea sooner or later. His ego was just bruised by the fact that his ex-wife was now dating a woman.

Callie rolled her eyes, "Wow you're smart George. Yes we should, and we will as soon as Arizona's out of surgery, and if she doesn't get out soon, I will take her home when I'm off in an hour."

"You _were_ getting off in an hour, but now we've got a guy with a broken ankle. Shouldn't take too long." Cristina interrupted as she handed Callie the chart.

"Crap." Callie muttered as she grabbed the chart with her free hand, "Okay, Lynn sweetie, I've got to go help this man get better, but I will be out in an hour or so. I want you to go with Georgie Porgie over here, and be really nice to him okay." Callie said with a wink. Lynn giggled just a bit before she sneezed.

"Okay Callie." Lynn kissed Callie on the cheek as Callie handed Lynn over to George.

"Callie, I've got to- I can't- Callie!" George called after her.

"George she's a sweetheart, I believe in you." Callie laughed as she turned around to face him.

"I believe in me too, but I'm working." George complained, but Callie had already taken off in a sprint toward the OR.

He sighed as he shifted Lynn over to his other arm "I guess you're stuck with me kid."

* * *

"O'Malley! We've got a really big trauma coming in. You going to join us or sit there and play babysitter?" Bailey shouted across the Nurses station as Meredith Grey helped her put on her Trauma gown.

"I- Uh-" George shifted his weight from foot to foot as he contemplated what to do. Callie had been in surgery for 45 minutes now and Lynn was now sitting on the nurses station counter drawing on a piece of paper.

"George, really big trauma." Meredith stressed.

"I-shit." George muttered.

"You said a bad word." Lynn said disapprovingly.

"Well?" Bailey asked impatiently. "Fine then." She shrugged as she sprinted off.

"No, wait! I'm coming." George said as he handed Lynn over to Mark Sloan who was standing only a few feet away.

"What is this?" Mark asked looking at Lynn in disgust.

"I'm Ashlynn Dakota Robbins." Lynn said proudly.

"It's Arizona's daughter, and I really need you to watch her. She's not feeling too good. Please." George begged. "Really. Big. Trauma." George drawled out.

"Why should I do this for you?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow as he rested Lynn's head carefully on his shoulder. "I hate you."

"You wouldn't be doing this for me, you'd be doing it for Callie. You love Callie." George replied.

"Fine." Mark huffed as he sulked off in the opposite direction.

"Score!" George shouted as he took off toward the E.R.

"You're mother named you Dakota?" Mark asked with a slight smirk. "You're mother has a fetish doesn't she?"

"Is that a type of noodies?"

"Noodies?" Mark laughed, "... are you sure you're not Callie's daughter?"

* * *

"Feelin' better?" Mark asked as he shifted her onto his hip about 20 minutes later. She nodded softly.

"Who are you?" She asked innocently.

"I'm Mark Sloan." Mark grinned.

"Mark." Lynn smiled, "You're pretty."

Mark frowned, "I'm not pretty. I am stunningly handsome."

Lynn giggled, "Handsome."

"Someone's got a crush." A random nurse giggled as she came over to the pair. "She's so cute, Dr. Sloan." the nurse smiled flirtatiously.

"She is so darn cute." Mark grinned at the nurse.

"I didn't know you were such a softie." The nurse giggled.

"People misjudge me all the time." Mark faked sadness.

Lynn looked at the two completely confused, "What's your name?" Mark asked.

"I'm Nurse Mindy." Mindy giggled.

"You must be new, because I've never seen you around, and I'm sure I would've noticed you." Mark replied cheekily.

"I am new, actually. Maybe you can show me around?" Mindy replied huskily.

"He has a girlfriend." Callie butted in as she quickly took Lynn into her arms. The nurses pouted and walked off down the hallway.

"Callie." Mark whined, "I almost had her."

Callie shook her head disapprovingly, "Mark, you have a girlfriend, Little Grey. I also think it's pretty low that you are using a 3-year old as a wingman to get you laid."

Mark pouted, "Just when I found the secret to win all the hearts of the nurses again... I have a stupid girlfriend."

Callie rolled her eyes and laughed, "Mark is really something else, stay far far away from him, Lynn."

"I tried, but Georgie Porgie lefted me." Lynn replied sadly.

"Well he left me too, so we've got something in common now." Callie quipped as she sat Lynn on the counter of the nurses station. "You look a little better. Feel better?"

Lynn nodded, "Mark made me feel better. He's handsome."

"Don't let him hear you say that, his ego does not need to get any larger." Callie whispered into Lynn's ear.

Lynn shrugged, "He told me to say it!" Callie looked up at Mark with a raised eyebrow.

"She's three, Mark. Do you see anything wrong with that?" Callie questioned.

"The girl has a crush, not my fault." Mark lifted his hands in defeat.

"You're old enough to be her grandpa." Callie remarked.

"Grandpa!" Lynn giggled happily as she pointed to Mark.

Mark glared at the 3-year old.

"Look, there's Mommy!" Lynn pointed as Arizona came up to them still wearing her butterfly scrub cap. "I got her that hat for her birfday." Lynn giggled.

"Hey munchkin, have fun with Callie?" Arizona asked as she kissed them each. Lynn shook her head, "Why not?" Arizona asked surprised.

"Because she had to go save someone, so I was with Georgie Porgie, but he left me just like he he also left Callie, then I was with Mark, and he's handsome. Mommy, I helped get Mark laid." Arizona's and Callie's eyes widened as their jaw dropped.

"Mark Sloan what did you tell my daughter?" Arizona asked in mother mode as she put her hands on her hips.

"I-" Mark was speachless, "You're the one teaching you're daughter about nudies!" Mark defended himself as she pointed accusingly at Arizona.

"Nudies?" Arizona asked, amused.

"Noodies!" Lynn smiled, "Can we eat Noodies for din din?" Lynn asked.

"Noodies!" Callie shouted as if she won a game, "Noodles!"

Arizona shrugged, "That's her word for spaghetti. Why were you talking about pasta?"

"We were talking about your fetish." Mark explained with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"My what?" Arizona asked Mark loudly, "Mark, did your mom drop you on your head as a baby?" Arizona asked seriously.

"Okay, you know what, Mark, you're never baby-sitting again." Callie laughed.

"Thank god." Mark rebutted.

"But I love Mark." Lynn pouted.

"Oh brother." Callie muttered under her breath.

"Look what you started with my poor little innocent girl." Arizona eyed Mark down as he quickly took off in the other direction.

Callie began laughing hysterically, "Mark would be such an eccentric father."

Arizona laughed lightly, "Yeah, eccentric is the exact word I'd use to describe his parental skills." Arizona replied sarcastically as she kissed Lynn on her forehead. "Sounds like you had one heck of an afternoon, ready to go home?" Arizona asked. Lynn nodded, "Callie you come too?" Lynn asked. Arizona looked up at Callie with questioning eyes.

"Sure, I have to go check changed." Callie replied as she walked off toward the residents lounge, "I'll meet you downstairs," Callie shouted off at them.

"You don't really love Sloan do you?" Arizona asked in desperation to Lynn as they walked off toward the Attending lounge.

"He's handsome!" Lynn nodded enthusiastically.

"Why couldn't you have fallen in love with George, or McDreamy." Arizona asked, but Lynn simply shrugged.

**TBC...**

From here on out of this story, It's going to be important/random times in their life. It's going to show how the characters change as the time progresses. Trust me on, this, I think i'm on to something :)


	5. Our Life

**Chapter 5: Our Life**

"It's my birthday!" Lynn shouted as she ran down the stairs of her house. On the way down, she quickly picked up the puppy her mother and Callie bought her a few weeks prior. "Mommy, it's my birthday!" Lynn squealed as she sprinted into the kitchen running straight into Callie, the dog jumping out of her arms.

"Whoa there speedy," Callie laughed as she bent down and lifted Lynn up and hugged her tightly. "You are growing up too fast!"

"I know, it's because I ate all my veggies! That's what Mommy said." Lynn smiled proudly, "Where is my mommy anyways?"

"I think she went upstairs to take a shower." Callie replied as she placed Lynn on the counter so that she could finish drinking her coffee. "So how does it feel to be the big 6?" Callie asked.

"Muy Bien!" Lynn cheered. Callie laughed and remembered how she began teaching her some spanish here and there everyday. It confused the heck out of Arizona, but she enjoyed talking to Lynn in spanish.

"Ay que linda!" Callie laughed and placed a kiss on Lynn's cheek.

"Hey Callie, when is everyone getting here?" Lynn asked.

"You mean when is Mark getting here." Callie teased, and Lynn blushed furiously.

"No I don't!" Lynn grumbled as she pouted and folded her arms. After a couple seconds she broke out into a fit of giggles, and sighed, "Okay, Okay, I do."

"He isn't getting here until 12, for lunch." Callie replied.

"Is he bringing Lexie?" Lynn asked with a small pout.

"Well, since that's his girlfriend, I'm pretty sure he is." Callie replied.

Lynn frowned, "I don't like that Lexie girl. I like Meredith, alot, but Lexie is weird." Lynn muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Callie asked as she went over to the freezer and pulled out the eggo box.

Lynn shrugged, "Have you seen the girl? The last time she came she bent down like I was some sort of midget and said, "Hey there Lynn," in this stupid baby voice. She talked to me like I was 3." Lynn replied smugly as she mocked Lexie's voice.

Callie laughed, "Don't say stupid, I am pretty sure your mom would not appreciate that language. Oh, and you are a midget." Callie teased.

"Mark said stupid isn't a bad word, and I've heard you say worse," Lynn shot back ignoring Callie's midget comment.

"First off, never listen to mark. Second, I'm old, I'm allowed to say that." Callie said as she placed eggos at the table and helped Lynn off the counter.

"Come up with a new excuse, Callie." Lynn laughed, "So who's coming for lunch?" Lynn asked.

Callie sat down next to her and rested her chin on her hand, "Lets see, Mark and Lexie, Cristina and Owen, Meredith and Derek, Alex and Izzie, George, and Bailey and Tuck."

"Tuckie!" Lynn grinned happily, "He's so fun!"

Callie laughed, "See instead of Mark, you should be crushing on Tuck."

"Ew, no way! He's a boy, and I like men." Lynn said sophisticatedly as she stuffed her face with a piece of waffle.

"Oh, well excuse me, Miss Ashlynn." Callie mocked.

"Don't be jealous because you don't." Lynn said pointing her fork at Callie teasingly.

"You are too smart for your age." Callie shook her head trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Or maybe I'm too young for my brain?" Lynn suggested as she knocked on her noggin.

"Or maybe you just take after your incredibly brilliant mother." Arizona grinned as she walked into the kitchen with her hair wet, dressed in a robe.

Callie and Lynn share a look and both shake their head saying "Nah!" At the same time.

"It must be the too young for the brain, thing." Callie said.

"I agree." Lynn nodded looking up at her mom with an amused grin.

Arizona pouted, "I hate when you two gang up on me."

Callie got up from the table and went over to kiss her, "We're sorry, Right Lynn?"

Lynn made a disgusted face, "Not that sorry," She joked.

"Happy Birthday, baby." Arizona sniffled as she leaned over the back of the chair and wrapped her arms around her daughter while she tried to eat her waffles.

"Thanks Mommy, but I'm eating here." Arizona reluctantly let go and turned sadly to Callie.

"She's growing up. Come on, let's go get ready." Callie said grasping Arizona's hand and leading her toward the stairs.

"I don't want her to grow up." Arizona stomped her feet the whole way up. "Have you noticed her sassiness lately?"

Callie laughed, "I wonder where she gets it from..."

Arizona looked at the Callie accusingly, "Yeah I wonder, Calliope." Arizona stressed 'Calliope'.

* * *

"Hello?" Mark's voice bellowed throughout the whole house as he walked inside carrying a present in one hand, his other hand grasped Lexie's.

"Mark!" Lynn beamed excitedly as she took off in a sprint toward him. He kneeled down dropping the present and took her into his arms and got up to spin her around.

"Lynn, happy birthday, kiddo!" Mark said as he placed her down and kissed her forehead, "How does it feel?"

"Great! I got a puppy!" Lynn said grabbing his hand and dragging him toward the living room. "Come see!"

"Whoa, there, say Hi to Lexie." Mark said lifting her up and walking back toward Lexie who stood awkwardly at the doorway.

"Hi Lexie." Lynn sighed impatiently. "Now come see my puppy."

Mark chuckled a little and slowly let her down, picking up the present and putting it on the entrance table. "Where's your Mom and Cal?"

"Upstairs making kissy faces to each other." Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Why'd I even ask?" Mark asked as he walked over to the couch and quickly grabbed the remote.

"Mark, we're here to celebrate Lynn's birthday, you can't watch TV." Lexie said as she grabbed the remote from him.

Mark sighed, "Lynn can I watch TV?" Mark asked Lynn as she sat on the floor rubbing the puppies stomach.

"Sure!" Lynn smiled.

"Mark, Lexie." Arizona greeted with a smile, "How are you two?" Arizona asked as she gave them each a hug.

"Wonderful." Lexie smiled, "I love what you two have done to the place," Lexie admired looking around the living room.

"Well, we finally got some time to make it more homey." Arizona smiled.

"Where's Callie?" Mark asked.

"Right here." Callie said making her way into the living room, carrying a tray of snacks.

"Oh snacks!" Mark grinned as he reached over for a cracker, but Lexie slapped his arm playfully.

"Fatty," She joked.

"You're mean." Mark pouted leaning over and kissing her just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Lynn got up quickly and ran to the foyer to open the door.

"Happy Birthday," Meredith, Cristina, Derek, and Owen said at the same time.

"Thanks!" Lynn opened the door wider for them to come inside. They all put their presents next to Mark's on the entrance table and put their purses in the entrance closet.

"Meredith, can I feel the baby again?" Lynn asked shyly as she walked them in toward the living room where everyone else is.

"No, Lynn, don't be scarred by the horrors of pregnancy." Cristina joked as she went up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Oh shush, you." Meredith giggled, "You and Owen are trying. This will be you soon." Meredith said as she grabbed Lynn's hands and placed them at her expanded belly. Lynn's eyes bulged out as she felt the baby move around.

Cristina looked up at Owen with a sad face, "I'm sorry, but I take it back."

Owen shook his head laughing, "Too bad you already promised."

"Wait you two are trying?" Callie asked, butting into their conversation.

Cristina nodded, "We've just stopped trying not to get pregnant..."

"Aw." Arizona smiled. "Congratulations."

"Did you bring your trunks?" Mark asked across the room toward Derek and Owen. Both of them nodded with huge grins.

"No more chicken, last time I ended up with stitches because you all get so damn competitive." Meredith mumbled.

"You're not playing this year, Mer." Derek reminded her with a grin.

"So who's going to be you're partner?" Lynn asked with a wrinkled forehead.

"How about I sit out with my sister and you and Mark can be on a team." Lexie suggested.

"No!" They both shook their head furiously.

"Then Bailey can be you're partner." Arizona suggested casually.

"Hey there partner." Derek quickly smiled over at Mark. "I'm sorry, I love Bailey, but I am pretty sure she'd kill me if we lost."

"Can we go swim now?" Lynn asked excitedly.

"I'm already changed," Mark shrugged, "I'll take you," Mark went over and lifter her up onto his shoulders.

"Yay! Bye Mommy!" Lynn waved.

"I'll be out there in a few, Hon." Arizona smiled.

"Men, go get changed!" Mark commanded them as he pointed toward the stairs.

"I'll go to the downstairs bathroom." Derek said to Owen as they exited the living room.

"Is George bringing anybody?" Callie asked the group of women.

"No, Poor George. We need to find him a girl." Meredith said.

"Hey, I tried with him. That turned out out great." Callie said sarcastically.

"There is just something wrong with that man, because I put myself out there once upon a time." Lexie said raising her hand up. "...that ended badly." Lexie shuddered.

"Well obviously not too badly. You're with Mark, and you're with roller chick over here." Cristina joked pointing to Arizona who shrugged and giggled.

"But you're happier now, right?" Arizona grinned wrapping her arm around her waist.

"Of course." Callie replied with a peck on the lips.

"You two need to get a room." Cristina joked, "Where are the boos?"

"It's a 6-year olds birthday party Cristina." Meredith scolded as the doorbell rang.

"More the reason..." Cristina mumbled. "You're losing your touch now that you have McBaby coming along." Meredith rolled her eyes.

Arizona and Callie went to open the door to Bailey and Tuck.

"Hey!" Arizona smiled hugging Bailey and Tucker.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Bailey asked looking around the living room.

"Outside in the pool with Mark." Callie said rolling her eyes as the four of them walked into the living room.

"Those two are inseparable." Bailey commented

"He's actually really good with her, are you two planning on having kids anytime soon?" Arizona asked Lexie

"God no! He wishes, but I'm not ready for that." Lexie shook her head

"He's not getting any younger, though." Callie pointed out.

Lexie laughed, "True, but they do make glasses and hearing aids so that he can see and hear what's going on at out children's graduation. I, of course, will be fine." Lexie shrugged.

"You are cold." Meredith said accusingly with a smile.

"It's true, though." Cristina remarked.

"I'm just surprised you were able to tame the manwhore." Bailey laughed.

"I thought medical school was hard..." Lexie joked.

"Hello, Hello!" George barged into the house, already in his swim trunks, carrying a huge box wrapped in yellow wrapping paper.

"Oh god George, what did you get her?" Callie asked helping him with the box. "This weighs a ton."

George grinned, "A fish tank."

"A fish tank, George? Seriously?" Arizona asked hitting her hand against her forehead, "We just got her a dog, and now fish... we're surgeons, we're parents, how are we supposed to take care of all that?" Arizona asked.

George shrugged, "They are actually low maintenance, no hassle. They're just nice to look at."

"That's actually true, I had a fish growing up." Meredith replied. "It was the only animal my mother allowed me to have."

"Well, then I guess that will be fine." Callie shrugged.

"You're too soft on her." Arizona smiled as she went over to kiss Callie on the cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too." Callie replied lovingly.

George rolled his eyes and noticed Tucker there and grinned. "Tuck!"

"George!" Tuck smiled as she run up to him and hugged him.

"Good to see you." George smiled. "You're mother never brings you to see me anymore."

"With good reason. Every time I leave him with you, you two always end up getting into some sort of trouble." Bailey grumbled.

"We do not." George shook his head innocently. "The ice cream food fight in the residents lounge was an accident, and the light saber party in conference room probably wasn't such a good idea, but you have to admit that the whoopie cushion in the chiefs chair at the board meeting was funny." George laughed as he high-fived Tuck who laughed loudly.

"You may be a resident now... but you still act like a damn intern." Bailey said seriously.

"That's why you all love me. Alright, I'm hitting the pool. Who's with me?" George asked all the women.

"We're all pretty content right now, but Mark, Derek, Owen, and Lynn should be out there already." Meredith smiled.

"Okay cool." George nodded.

"Mommy, can I go outside and play with them?" Tuck asked quietly.

"Yeah, alright." Bailey said handing him his goggles. "Watch him, George. None of your foolish nonsense." Bailey warned.

"Alright, Alright, Come on Tuck." George said holding his hand and walking out of the living room.

"He needs to get himself a girlfriend." Bailey commented.

"We all agree." Lexie nodded.

"I'm sure Alex and Iz will let themselves in, let's go outside and make sure nobody gets hurt." Callie suggested as she got up from her chair.

"Alright." Everyone agreed as they got up to go.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was in the pool except Meredith, Bailey, and Lexie who were relaxing on the patio, drinking wine. Meredith, of course, just had water.

"...be careful about getting to close to the edges of the pool. We don't want anybody cracking their head open, because I sure can't do a surgery right here in Callie and Arizona's backyard." Derek tried to joke, so everyone faked a laugh.

"Okay, so you all know the rules, no need to repeat them again, time after time." Mark butted into Derek's "Rules and Safety" speech.

"I think they are very important, but if you don't want to hear them, then fine. I just hope you don't crack your head open, Mark." Derek grumbled.

"Well, Derek, you go over these stupid rules and all the safety crap at every singly party, and we all just sit here listening, thinking, "When will this guy shut up?" After years of chicken, I'm pretty sure we got it." Mark snapped.

"You know what, if you're going to act like that, then I don't want you as my partner. I knew it was a bad idea from the start." Derek muttered as he got out of the pool.

"Aw, C'mon Derek, don't be like that. You're acting like Lexie when I say something wrong, Derek! C'mon, Derek, come back." Mark called after him as he watched his best friend go lay out on a lawn chair.

"I heard that Marcus Sloan." Lexie yelled from the patio. Mark sighed and hit the water.

"Looks like a bromance quarrel." Cristina commented, and everybody bursted out laughing.

"O'Malley!" Mark shouted from across the pool where George was sitting with Lynn and Tuck.

"What?" He asked a little bit scared.

"You're my partner." Mark ordered. "Get your ass over here."

"Language! This is a six-year olds birthday party, Sloan." Bailey scolded.

"Sorry, O'Malley get your twinkle buns over here." Mark replied sarcastically to which everyone rolled their eyes.

"Uh... I'm actually just going to watch." George stumbled over his words, just like he usually does when people are pressuring him.

"O'Malley get you're... rear over here!" Mark shouted.

"Fine." George mumbled as he swam over toward him.

"Okay, the teams are, Alex and Izzie, Cristina and Owen, Mark and George..." Callie took the moment to pause and burst out laughing, "...and Arizona and I." Callie announced, "So take positions."

"You go on top." Mark told George who looked at him like he was crazy. "On my shoulders, you phanny." Mark punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" George put his hand over his shoulder and glanced over at Mark with anger.

"Look, I don't even want to do this, so I think it'd be best if you went on... my shoulders." George replied as calmly as he could.

"O'Malley you have trouble lifting Lynn on your shoulders, what makes me believe you can lift me?" Mark asked. "Hurry it up."

"This feels so wrong." George said as he slowly climbed on Mark's shoulders.

"Mere, come judge." Cristina called over to her.

"Get Derek to do it!" Meredith whined. "I'm tired!"

"Derek, come judge!" Cristina shouted out to him. Derek simply grunted in response saying something along the lines of "You don't need me," and "I thought you didn't want my help."

Cristina rolled her eyes and turned back toward the patio, "Meredith, Derek is being a whiny bitch, come judge." Cristina yelled with an annoyed tone.

"Language!" Arizona and Callie chided.

Meredith sighed and turned toward Lexie and Bailey, "My husband is such a baby."

"Too bad you already signed the post-it." Bailey joked, Meredith turned back and rolled her eyes as she walked toward the edge of the pool.

"Alright, start or whatever." Meredith told them as she watched them all take off toward each other. Alex and Izzie went straight for Callie and Arizona, figuring they'd be able to take them, and while Izzie was pretty tough, it was plain and clear that Arizona was beating her easily. Within about 30 seconds Izzie had fallen off of Alex's shoulders.

"Com'n Iz." Alex complained, "For once, I want to win." He pouted as they swam over toward the edge of the pool.

"Sorry." Izzie replied, "But Arizona is tough, should've gone for George." Izzie joked.

"We're going to the pool next weekend and we're going to start training." Alex said seriously.

Meanwhile, Mark and George were struggling against Cristina and Owen. They usually always won chicken due to the fact that Owen was so strong and was able to support Cristina, and Cristina was just so driven to win that she went a bit crazy in the game. She was actually one of the reason Meredith needed stitches the previous time she had played.

"O'Malley!" Mark yelled, "Put some muscle in it."

"I'm trying." George yelled as he grabbed ahold of Cristina's arms and tried to push her down, but that obviously wasn't working because Owen had a tight hold of Cristina's legs and wasn't letting go.

Callie and Arizona wadded over to where Cristina and Owen were battling George and Mark, and decided to help out Cristina and Owen. Arizona came up from behind George and simply tickled his underarms and he quickly let go of Cristina's arms giving her the advantage to knock George off.

"Damn it, O'Malley" Mark complained as George came up from underwater.

"She got to my ticklish spot!" George defended, "Callie must've told her."

"Whatever," Mark grumbled as he swam out of the pool and walked over to the Lawn chair next to Derek.

"We've got this, babe." Callie told Arizona as they got closer to Cristina and Owen.

Arizona and Cristina grabbed each others arms and began trying to knock each other off, but in the end, Owen was stronger than Callie, keeping a tight onto Cristina, and Arizona flew into the water.

Arizona quickly came up from underwater and pecked Callie on the lips, "Hey we got further than last time." Arizona shrugged.

"Yeah!" Callie nodded enthusiastically, "...and I doubt anybody will ever beat Cristina and Owen."

"I will, Callie! Tuck and I decided that when we get bigger, we will beat all of you all!" Lynn smiled proudly as she doggy paddled over to them.

Callie reached out toward Lynn and pulled her into her hip. "So are you having fun yet?" Callie asked.

Lynn nodded with a huge smiled that made her eyes twinkle, "Yep. Thank you." She kissed them each on the cheek. "I love you."

"We love you too, baby." Arizona smiled.

* * *

"You look tired." Arizona whispered softly to Lynn as she and Callie tucked Lynn in.

"It was a long day." Lynn replied as she snuggled deep into her covers.

"A long good day though, right?" Callie asked from the other side of her.

"One of the best." Lynn smiled.

"Good, I'm glad. Well get some rest hon, see you in the morning." Arizona replied as she leaned down the kiss Lynn on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams." Callie did the same before she and Arizona got up to walked out of the door.

"Our baby is growing up so fast." Arizona whispered sadly as she fell into Callie's arms as they walked toward their room.

Callie broke out into a huge grin, "You said "our." Callie commented as they walked into their bedroom.

Arizona froze and turned toward Callie, "What?"

"You said "our baby is growing up so fast." I've just never heard you say "our," Callie shrugged trying not to make a huge deal out of it as they climbed into bed.

Arizona smiled softly, "Well, it's basically an "Our." You've been there for us both, so much. You and I have been raising her together so far. I would be lost without you. We both would."

Callie smiled, "I really like the sound of that "Our."

"I'm diggin' it too. Our house, Our Daughter,..." at that moment the puppy jumped onto the bed. "Our dog." Arizona cuddled the dog close to her.

"Our life." Callie grinned. "I love you so much." Callie said softly.

"I love you too." Arizona replied as she leaned in and kissed her goodnight.


	6. Concussion

**Chapter 6: Concussion**

"Ready to go, Lynn?" Mark asked coming up to her in the lobby of the hospital. She was now 9 years old, and already looking and acting so much like her mother, but she had a few qualities that she took after Callie. Video games, for one. Lynn was extremely good at video games, better than her mom, but not quite as good as Callie. Another thing was Lynn's sarcasm. She sure as hell did not get that from Arizona.

Lynn shrugged, "I guess a day with you beats sitting here in this hospital."

Mark rolled her eyes, "Gee, thanks."

Lynn smiled, "Sorry Mark, but I'm under strict orders to keep your ego to a minimum."

Mark laughed, "Come on, kiddo," Mark said pushed teasingly toward the front doors of the hospital.

Once in Mark's car, Lynn turned to Mark, "So where we going?"

Mark shrugged, "We can go to the park."

Lynn looked over at him with Izzie's "Seriously" face. "Seriously?" She said.

"Yeah, do you want to go somewhere else or something?" Mark asked.

"Mark, I'm nine. Nine year olds do not go to the park." Lynn stated in a 'duh' tone.

"Well, excuse me, what do nine year olds do? Enlighten me." Mark joked.

Lynn shrugged, "Actually, we don't do much of anything. Too old to go the park with our parents, and too young to do anything without them."

"Well, I'm not your parent, I'm your cool friend, Mark." Mark smiled.

Lynn looked at him sympathetically, "Sorry to break it to you Mark, but I'm not sure the other parents at the park will like the fact that you are a 40 year old man friends with a 9 year old girl. Doesn't look right." Lynn shrugged.

"So what are you saying?" Mark asked getting frustrated, "Do you want me to hang out here in the car by myself?" Mark asked.

Lynn sighed, "No, no, no, Mark. No need to get huffy. You can come and get down."

Mark smiled a little, "Good, because I like the slides."

Lynn rolled her eyes, "God bless the poor baby."

Mark feigned hurt, "Hey, I'll make a terrific father."

Lynn smiled and nodded, "I know. Are you excited. Just four more months."

Mark shrugged, "I think we're ready. We waited long enough."

"Yeah you did!" Lynn laughed, "Cristina and Owen had a baby before you two!"

"Just by a year, Lynn." Mark pointed out, "Hey, we're here."

"Terrific." Lynn replied sarcastically as she climbed out of the car.

"Let's go swing." Mark suggested as he walked up beside her.

"Yay!" Lynn threw her hands up mockingly.

"Stop mocking me." Mark said as he grabbed her head and messed up her hair.

"Quit it, Mark!" Lynn said pulling away from his grasp and running toward the swings. "Hurry up, old man."

"Old man?" Mark said in disgust. "Old man? Listen hear young lady..." Mark trailed off, "Oh god, I'm turning into my father."

Lynn bursted out laughing. "I've met you're father, too. You totally are!"

"Shut up." Mark mumbled as he began swinging higher and higher. "I'm not old. I'll prove it. Who ever can go higher on this swing and jump off, wins. If I win, you drop the whole 'old man' bit, and if you win, well, we know you won't." Mark said laughing.

Lynn shook her head, "I'm not stupid Mark. If I win, you have to show up tomorrow with really high pants, suspenders, bifocals, and walk around to everyone saying "pull my finger." Lynn said seriously.

Mark laughed, "You've got to be kidding me." Mark's laughing quickly subsided when he noticed her straight face. "You're not kidding." Mark's face went white.

Lynn shook her head, "I'm serious. Deal or no deal, old man?"

Mark sighed, "DEAL!"

Lynn reached over and slapped his hand, "great! Ready?" Mark nodded, "1... 2... 3... Go!" Lynn screamed as they both jumped off the swings and went hurtling in the air.

Mark landed on his knees and looked up to notice that Lynn was maybe just a foot in front of him. "Damnit." He hit the ground. When he finally noticed that Lynn was still lying on her stomach not moving, he quickly walked over to her on his knees. "Lynn!" Mark said softly. "Lynn. LYNN!" He yelled as he began checking her vitals.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE." Mark yelled out to the park. Within 10 minutes the ambulance had arrived and the paramedics were by her side putting her on a stretcher.

"Take her to Seattle Grace." Mark said as he followed them into the ambulance. "I'm a doctor there."

"Sir!" One of the paramedics yelled as Mark tried getting into the ambulance, "You cannot come in."

"I sure as hell am getting on this ambulance." Mark said seriously.

The paramedic sighed, "Fine. Hurry up and get in."

* * *

7 minutes and 35 seconds later, Mark counted, they pulled up in front of the hospital and was greeted by Meredith Shepard.

"Oh my god, Lynn." Meredith said as they pulled the stretcher. "Mark what happened?" Meredith asked.

"She fell off the swing and must've landed wrong." Mark said not really knowing what was going on.

"Page doctor Torres, she has a broken wrist. Page the other Shepard, we're going to need a CT." Meredith shouted toward an intern who nodded and scurried off.

"How long has she been unconscious?" Meredith asked.

"Uh... maybe twenty minutes now." Mark said nervously as he looked down at Lynn.

"Damnit, okay." Meredith said, "Let's first get her down to the CT, and then get Dr. Torres to check her arm." Meredith said.

Mark stopped Meredith, "Should I page Arizona?"

Meredith sighed, "Not this second. She's in surgery and should be done in 30 minutes." Meredith said. "We'll page her after her surgery. Lynn isn't in critical right now, but if anything changes then we will page her." Mark nodded in agreement as he took a seat outside of the CT room. Meredith could tell he was scared.

"Mark it's going to be okay." Meredith said softly before entering the room.

About 10 minutes later, Mark saw Callie coming around the corner.

"Mark." Callie nodded, "What are you doing here? I thought you were taking Lynn out for the day." Callie said in confusion and then noticed the tears that were forming in Mark's eyes.

"Mark..." Callie said softly, "What's wrong?"

Mark said the two words that Callie never wanted to hear, "It's Lynn."

Callie pushed through Mark and walked into the CT room where Meredith and Derek were looking at the computer screen.

"Where is she?" Callie asked in frenzie.

"Callie, she's stable." Meredith said calmly.

"Stable?" Callie asked as she sunk into a chair.

"She has a pretty bad concussion, and has been unconscious since the fall. If she doesn't wake up in 3 hours or so, we are going to run more test to see if there is any damage that isn't picking up on the CT, but according to the CT, it's just a really bad concussion." Derek said calmly placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We paged you because she needs a cast on her wrist. They just took her down to get an X-Ray." Meredith explained, "We were about to call Arizona out of surgery, do you want to go tell her?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, I should go." Callie nodded. "Page me when she's out of the X-Ray, and make sure they run them right away so that I get the films, now." Callie said strongly.

"Okay." Meredith nodded. "She will be taken to room 354"

Callie walked out of the room and saw Mark sitting against the will with his face in his hands. "Mark." Callie said softly sitting next to him.

"I'm going to make a horrible father." Mark's voice broke.

"Mark, you're going to make a fantastic dad." Callie told him grasping his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"No, it's my fault Lynn is in here. We had a bet who could jump farther off the swings. I should've known it was dangerous, I just..." Mark wiped his eyes.

"Mark listen, this wasn't your fault. This was an accident. You want to know how many times Arizona and I take Lynn to the park and she jumps off the swings? About a thousand. Sometimes she lands it, sometimes she falls flat on her butt." Callie whispered, "It just so happened that this time she landed wrong, and she's learned her lesson. It's not your fault."

Mark nodded, "Is she okay?" he asked quietly.

"As of right now yes, but they don't know for sure. She still hasn't woken up. Go to room 354 and wait there for her. I am going to go talk to Arizona." Callie said getting up and pulling Mark up with her.

"I'm sorry, Callie." Mark whispered.

"Mark, it's okay." Callie put on a brave face and gave him a weak smile before she turned around and walked quickly to the OR.

* * *

Arizona just scrubbed out of surgery and was ready to go home and spend he rest of the evening with her beautiful girlfriend, when she noticed Callie coming toward her.

"Just the woman I was looking for." Arizona grinned, but her smile quickly fell when she noticed Callie's watery eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Arizona everythings going to be fine." Callie said slowly grasping Arizona's hands.

"Calliope what's wrong? You're kind of scaring me." Arizona said softly.

"It's Lynn." Callie whispered handing Arizona the chart.

Arizona quickly opened it and read over it over and over again as tears spilled out of her eyes. "She hasn't woken up yet?" Arizona asked with her voice cracking.

Callie shook her head, "She should be back by now." Callie said pointing toward the hallway.

Arizona nodded, still holding onto Callie's hand, they walked into room 354, where Meredith and Derek were checking her vitals and Mark was standing at the foot of the bed.

"She woke up during the X-Ray. She's really out of it right now, just make sure she doesn't fall right back to sleep." Meredith told Callie and Arizona as she and Derek walked out.

"Hey baby, you doing okay?" Arizona asked quietly as she sat by her side.

Lynn nodded softly, "Everything hurts." She whispered.

Arizona smiled, "Well, Calliope is going to fix your arm right now, what color cast do you want?"

Lynn smiled, "Can I have lime green?"

Callie nodded, "Of course, I'll be right back." Callie walked out of the room to get the supplies.

Lynn looked up and noticed Mark, "Who won the bet?"

Mark smiled a little, "You did, kid. Better enjoy it because we're never playing that game again."

Lynn laughed a little but quickly grabbed her head with her good arm. "Ow."

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked quickly.

"Mom, stop worrying. It just hurts when I laugh." Lynn was still pretty hoarse.

Arizona let out a sigh of relief, "Stop scaring me like that. I swear you just gave me 10 gray hairs."

"Oh, Can I see?" Lynn asked.

Arizona quickly put her hands over her head, "No, I have to go home and dye my hair now."

Lynn laughed softly, "Weirdo. So Mark, I expect to see you back here tomorrow asking me to pull your finger."

"What is she talking about? I think Meredith and Derek doped her up with too much drugs." Callie laughed as she walked into the room.

Mark laughed softly too, "Yeah... I have no idea what she's talking about." Mark said trying to get out of the room quickly.

"Uh-huh. Sure, Mark. A deal is a deal, old man." Lynn said as Callie began wrapping up her wrist.

* * *

Mark walked into the hospital the next morning with a long trench coat over him.

Derek saw him walking down the hallway and walked up to him with a strange questioning look, "What's up Sherlock?"

Mark rolled his eyes, "I lost the bet yesterday with Lynn, so now I have to pay." Mark said, pulling off his trench coat revealing his disgusting brown pants that were worn way too high because of his red suspenders. He also had an unpleasant long sleeve shirt on. To top it all off, he was wearing his glasses instead of his contacts. Derek bursted out laughing.

"You look like your father." Derek laughed,

"Shut up." Mark grumbled.

"Say it, Mark." Lynn smiled as she came around the corner in a wheelchair pushed by Nurse Olivia.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Mark asked.

Lynn shrugged, "I am just coming back form a CT and heard you just came into the building, so I asked Olivia to bring me to see you." Lynn smiled, "Say it."

Mark sighed and turned to Derek, "Pull my finger."

Derek, Lynn, and Olivia broke into a bit of laughter.

"Getting a concussion was so worth it!" Lynn smiled.

* * *

"Brought you coffee, just the way you like it." Callie smiled as she walked into Lynn's room where Arizona was sleeping on a cot that they had brought in for Arizona and Callie.

"Thanks hon." Arizona smiled kissing Callie on the cheek.

"Where's Lynn?" Callie asked.

"They took her down for another CT." Arizona said nervously.

"I'm sure everything is okay." Callie rubbed her arm comfortingly as Arizona leaned into her embrace.

"Yesterday was the scariest day of my life." Arizona said softly.

"Mine too." Callie nodded giving Arizona a quick kiss on her forehead, "It's all over, and Lynn's fine."

At that moment Lynn came into the room, being pushed.

"Mom, Callie, you've got to see Mark, it's hilarious!" Lynn laughed hysterically.

"Lynn calm down, you don't want to over do anything."

"Mom, I'm fine." Lynn smiled.

"She's right, Arizona. Lynn's doing just fine. She might have some headaches over the next couple weeks, but she's doing just fine." Meredith smiled as she came into the room as well.

"Thank god." Arizona sighed in relief as Callie hugged her tightly.

"Oh, and I agree, you two need to go see Mark. There is no way he's every getting laid after today." Meredith giggled giving Lynn a high-five.

"Get some pictures for me!" Lynn smiled,

"Oh, we will!" Meredith nodded deviously.

**TBC...**


	7. Fourth Of July

**Chapter 7: Fourth of July**

"Did you hear?" Arizona pounced up to Callie with a huge smiled on her face.

"Hear what?" Callie asked giving Arizona a quick peck on the lips.

"All the head of departments and attendings get the night off tomorrow." Arizona grinned as she held onto Callie's hands and swung them back and forth excitedly.

Callie smiled, "No way, why? How? It's a holiday. Fourth of July. There will be all kinds of accidents."

Arizona stopped swinging her hands so that she could explain, "Well, the chief has been playing 'Chief Poker'-"

"Chief poker?" Callie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Arizona shrugged, "Yeah, I don't know. A whole bunch of chiefs get together every couple of months and play poker. Whoever wins gets to let their head of departments and attendings off for the night of a small holiday."

"Okay, but who's going to be here if all the of the heads are off and the attendings?" Callie asked.

"That's the great thing about it, each of the other chiefs sacrifice some of their surgeons to come and watch over the place while we're gone." Arizona said giddily.

"Well you're happy." Callie commented.

"That's not the best part. The chief is throwing this huge party over at Meredith and Derek's place. A huge dinner, swimming in the pool, all topped off with fireworks."

Callie smiled matched Arizona's, "Now that sounds like a night off. Lynn and Adam are going to love it." Callie smiled.

"I'm not too sure about Adam. He's still little, and may not like the sound of the fireworks." Arizona frowned.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Don't worry." Callie smiled, "I'm just excited for tomorrow."

"Me too, babe, me too. You almost off?" Arizona asked.

Callie nodded, "Just got off actually, I was going to pick up Adam from the daycare."

"Great! I'm on call tonight." Arizona frowned, "Lynn's bus should be dropping her off pretty soon. She'll be so excited that it's the last day of school that she will forget to give you her report card, so please remind her."

"Alright. I will go pick up Adam and meet her outside." Callie said as she leaned in to kiss Arizona good-bye. "Call me tonight after your surgery."

"I will, love you."

"Love you too." Callie waved. "Oh good luck on it too! Joseph right?"

Arizona nodded, "Heart transplant."

Callie smiled, "I'm sure it will go great."

* * *

Callie walked into the Hospital day care and immediately saw her 3 year old baby boy playing with trains in the corner of the room with none other than Mark and Lexi's kid, Little Derek, who was 4.

"Hey bud." Callie smiled as she walked up him.

"Mommy." Adam looked up at her with a smile. He had short dark brown curly hair and almond colored skin that matched his mothers.

"Ready to go see Lynn?" Callie asked. Adam nodded, standing up lifting his arms up from his mom to pick him up.

"Bye Der." Callie kissed Der on the top of her head, "You're Daddy will be here soon."

"Bye." Der waved.

* * *

"Mommy, we- we- we- saw birdies." Adam informed his mother as they sat on a bench outside the hospital.

"Oh, yeah, you took a field trip to the garden, didn't you?" Callie asked.

Adam nodded, "I picked flowers for you." Adam said not fully pronouncing his sentences right. Adam had just started speaking in full sentences a year back but was still having trouble pronouncing words.

"Oh really, where are they?" Callie asked.

Adam smiled, "I dunno."

Callie sighed, "Typical boy." Callie tickled Adam's stomach.

"Mom!" Callie looked up to see Lynn running in their direction. She was now a blossoming teenager at the age of 13, with long wavy blonde hair.

"Hey hon, how was your last day of school?"

"Wonderful! Got my grades." Lynn smiled handing her report card to Callie. "I really hate that you send me to a year round school. We get out at the beginning of July and end up going right back in September." Lynn pouted, "Most people get longer summers.

"Most people don't get all A's. Why am I not surprised?" Callie smiled kissing Lynn on her forehead. "I'm thinking ice-cream."

"Funny, I was thinking the same." Lynn giggled, "Hey there Adam." Lynn said leaning over to pick up her brother and kiss him on the cheek.

"Lynn!" he giggled in glee.

"How was your day?" Lynn asked Callie as they walked to the car.

"Long, stressful." Callie complained.

"The exact reason why I won't become a surgeon." Lynn smiled,

"Oh you will." Callie said as they climbed into the car. "Don't think we don't see you sneaking into the galleries sometimes." Callie said looking at the back seat where Lynn was putting Adam in his carseat. Lynn shrugged as she finished up and went to sit in the front with Callie.

"Maybe, but I just want to have a life when I get older."

"And your mother and I don't have a life?" Callie asked amused.

"Not really, sorry." Lynn laughed.

"Well I'll have you know, that we all are going to this huge big party at Meredith and Derek's tomorrow." Callie smiled.

Lynn's jaw dropped, "Really?"

Callie nodded, "So we should go get you a new bathing suit."

Lynn nodded excitedly. "I agree. God, Mom is going to kill us. She said we've been doing too much shopping lately."

Callie smiled, "I know, but Adam made us, right, Adam?" Callie asked looking into her rearview. Adam nodded happily.

"See." Callie pointed.

Lynn grinned, "I love having a little brother." Lynn bent over and kissed Adam on the cheek.

* * *

"Hey there Cristina, how's Kristen?" Arizona asked Cristina as they walked into the scrub room.

"She's doing good, I just can't believe she's five." Cristina smiled.

"I know, I can't believe Adam just turned three. It seems just like yesterday I was holding him in the nursery. Are you going tomorrow?" Arizona asked.

Cristina nodded, "Owen's pulling me away from the OR. I offered to stay the night but he really wants me to be there."

"Well, it's fourth of July. A very patriotic day, so I am sure it means a lot to him." Arizona smiled.

"It does, and Kristen was thrilled that I have the night off."

"Yang?" Another voice in the scrub room said. Cristina turned to face the woman that the voice belonged too, and her semi-soft eyes turned cold.

"It's actually Hunt." Cristina corrected her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent here for tomorrow night, and they scheduled me in for this surgery tonight." The woman replied. "So you have a daughter?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes." Cristina nodded. Arizona looked over at Cristina confused, as to why she was being so rude. She knew Cristina was a bit of an eccentric person, but ever since she had Kristen, she hadn't seen her be that rude.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins." Arizona introduced herself. The woman smiled largely at Arizona and finished rinsing off her hands.

"I'm Dr. Erica Hahn." The woman replied as she walked into the OR leaving Cristina and Arizona alone.

Arizona's heart must've stopped beating, or her head must've stopped working because she couldn't even function.

"Arizona." Cristina nudged her.

"Sorry. I just- Was that-?" Arizona asked.

"Yep." Cristina nodded.

"Does she know who I am?" Arizona asked.

Cristina shook her head. "I don't think so. If she does, then she gave you a pretty large smile, for someone who is now with the woman she loved. This is going to be interesting." Cristina finished up scrubbing her hands and headed into the OR with Arizona right behind her.

* * *

"So how long have you been his doctor, Robbins?" Erica asked as she was doing the surgery.

"It's been a few years now." Arizona replied.

"So, Yang, I mean Hunt, a daughter?" Erica asked.

"She's five, mam." Cristina replied trying to keep her cool.

"Never pegged you to be the mommy type."

"Things change," was all Cristina replied as she locked eyes with Arizona.

"So what about you, Robbins?" Erica asked with a smile that was hidden beneath her surgical mask.

"Uh-what?" Arizona asked taken aback by her question.

"You have kids?" Erica asked.

Arizona nodded, "Two, a 13-year old daughter, and a 2-year old son."

"Wow, that must be hard." Erica replied.

"They're great kids. They make it fun and easy." Arizona shrugged.

"Are you married as well?" Erica asked looking up at Arizona in her eyes. Arizona could see a smile through her mask. It suddenly hit her, Erica was trying to hit on her. In the middle of surgery.

"That's a personal question," Cristina interjected looking over at Arizona. Cristina gave her a look that told Arizona that she had caught on also.

Erica simply shrugged, "Just making small talk."

"It's okay Cristina. I am not married, but I am in a _very_ committed relationship."

"Marriage is overrated anyways." Erica replied with a smile.

"I guess." Arizona muttered.

* * *

"Are you going to tell Callie?" Cristina hissed as she walked up behind Arizona the next morning. Callie was expected to be there at any minute.

"Hahn went home, and isn't expected back until tonight. I need to get to surgery, now. I will tell her after. Not a word to her." Arizona said strongly. "It's not a difficult surgery. I should be out in 45 minutes, an hour tops."

Cristina rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Arizona shook her head and walked toward the OR to scrub in on her last surgery before she gets to go home and rest up for the party.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Cristina needed to get home too before the party, so she decided to go change before she went home. As she passed the surgical board she noticed that Hahn was supposed to be out of surgery... 30 minutes ago.

"Crap." Cristina muttered, taking off to go find Callie.

Cristina got off the elevator onto the second floor and took off in a face pace toward the nurses station, where Callie was standing hunched over a chart.

"Callie." Cristina shouted out to her, but it was too late. Erica was on the other side of the nurses station and Callie had already spotted her.

"Erica." Callie whispered walking up to her, "What are you doing here?"

Erica shrugged, "I'm here to take over the Cardio wing for the night."

"Chief's poker." Callie nodded.

"Something like that." Erica said awkwardly.

"Wow, it's been awhile."

Erica smiled, "I'm sorry. It's really great to see you. I've tried calling you a few times, but I was so sure you'd hang up on me..."

"Callie." Cristina said coming up to the two of them.

"Yang, we're kind of in the middle of something." Erica replied with an annoyed tone.

"It's Hunt, and I could care less." Cristina replied.

At that moment Lynn and Adam decided to make the perfect entrance.

"Mom," Lynn walked up to Callie, with Adam on her hip, "Can we have 10 dollars to go across the street and eat. The breakfast they are serving this morning looks like cardboard."

Erica looked on in complete shock at the two children that were standing there in front of Erica.

"Uh-, Lynn, this is Dr. Erica Hahn, Erica this is my daughter Lynn, and my son, Adam."

"Hi." Erica replied in shock.

"You know what I am interrupting something, I'll just go now." Cristina said as she began walking backwards giving Callie an amused grin to which Callie glared at.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Hahn, what specialty?" Lynn asked.

"Cardio." Erica replied quietly. Callie could tell she was still in complete shock.

"Hardcore" Lynn nodded, before turning back to Callie. "So, about those ten dollars..." Lynn shot her a million dollar smile that showed off her dimples.

Callie smiled with a sigh, "Yeah, sure, let me find 10 dollars." Callie reached into her pockets but didn't find any change. "I left my money in my locker..."

"Here, Hon." Arizona came in from behind Erica and handed Lynn the ten dollars, "Don't be long. I just need to finish a chart, get changed, and then we're good to go home, okay?" Arizona asked.

"I know, I know. Thanks, Mom." Lynn kissed each of her mothers on their cheeks.

"Erica, this is my wife, Arizona. Arizona, this is Erica." Callie introduced them awkwardly.

"We've already met, actually." Arizona told Callie. "We had a surgery together earlier, nice to see you again, Dr. Hahn." Arizona said sweetly.

"Joseph." Callie said in realization, Arizona nodded. "How'd that go, hon?"

"Splendidly. Dr. Hahn did a beautiful job." Arizona complimented Erica with a smile.

"I though you weren't married," Erica said referring to Arizona/

"We're not, but might as well be. We've been together for ten years now with have two beautiful children." Callie replied.

Erica nodded getting the hint, "Well congratulations Callie, It seems like you got everything you asked for." With that Erica grabbed her chart and walked away.

Arizona turned to Callie with worry in her eyes, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Callie smiled, "It's just weird."

"You're not going to fall back in love with her are you?"

Callie threw her head back and laughed, "...and leave you? No way Jose. Not possible."

* * *

"So, how'd it go after I left?" Cristina asked as she walked up to Callie quickly during the party later that night.

"It was awkward, but everything was smoothed out." Callie smiled.

"Look at it this way, the ice bitch will be gone by tomorrow." Cristina shrugged, "That always makes me feel better."

"How would you react if Burke came back?" Callie asked.

Cristina laughed, "It's been so long, and I am truly happy now, that I wouldn't care."

Callie sighed in relief, "Thank god. I was afraid, because when I saw her, I wasn't angry or sad, or anything. I was just content."

"That's because you are so in love with Arizona. You couldn't imagine living any other way." Cristina smiled.

"When did you become so sentimental?" Callie laughed.

Cristina shrugged, "Just look at that." Cristina pointed to the pool where all of their families were playing.

Owen was seen throwing Kristen up in the air, and not far away was Callie's own little family. Arizona was holding Adam in the water as she talked to Meredith and Lexie, while Lynn was off diving off the diving board with Tucker, and some of the men.

"Not too shabby." Callie smiled.

"Not at all." Cristina's face match her own, "We did good."

"Sure did." Callie grinned.

**TBC...**


	8. Things Can Only Get Better

**Chapter 8: Things Can Only Get Better.**

"Lynn, wake up," Arizona said rushing into Lynn's room and turning on the light and pulling the covers off of her.

"No, Mom." Lynn pouted as she curled into a ball and cuddled her pillow.

"Ashlynn, get up now." Arizona said strongly as she began pulling out some jeans and a t-shirt from Lynn's closet and threw them to her.

"What's going on?" Lynn mumbled as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked out her open door and noticed Callie pacing back and forth with her phone pressed up against her ear. She had her hand to her mouth as if she was trying to keep from sobbing. "Mom," Lynn said fully awake now, "What's going on?" Lynn repeated suddenly scared.

Arizona took a deep breath and turned to face Lynn. Lynn could immediately see the tears that had formed in her eyes, as she walked closer and grabbed Lynn's hands.

"There's been an accident." Arizona chocked out.

"What?" Lynn asked getting up quickly and throwing off her Pajama pants as she grabbed the clothes Arizona had laid out for her.

"Calliope is calling the neighbors to come and watch Adam while we're out, but we need to get to the hospital quick." Arizona tried to explain as calmly as possible.

"What kind of accident Mom?" Lynn asked, "Who was in it?" Lynn paused knowing that here Mom wasn't going to give in and tell her.

"Mom, I'm 16 years old, I'm not a baby. Tell me what's fucking going on?" Lynn shouted.

Callie entered the room at that moment and put the cordless phone on Lynn's desk, "They'll be here in five minutes." Callie whispered softly as she looked up and locked eyes with Lynn.

"What's going on Callie?" Lynn asked.

"It was Mark, and the kids." Callie replied quietly.

Lynn's breath hitched, "What? Are they okay?"

Callie solemnly shook her head, "We need to go." She said softly as she motioned toward the door.

Lynn nodded quickly as she grabbed her purse and followed her mother's out the door.

* * *

Callie quickly rushed up to Lexie as they got to the hospital and enveloped her in a tight hug. Arizona slowly walked up to the rest of their Seattle Grace Family and hugged each of them, quietly asking them what was the latest information.

"Where are they?" Lynn quickly asked Bailey, who was sitting quietly next to Tucker.

Bailey sighed, "Melinda," Bailey said referring to their youngest 3 year old, "is stable, but is pretty banged up. She'll be fine."

"What about Mark?" Lynn asked softly.

"It's about the same, he's not doing too well either. He hasn't even woken up yet, and the neurosurgeon that's on his case isn't sure when to expect him to wake up. " Bailey replied honestly.

Lynn bit her lip and sat down next to Bailey, "And Little Der?" Lynn asked referring to Mark's oldest son who was barely 7.

Bailey wiped away the tears that fell down her face and shook her head, "the truck hit his side. He had the most damage. He's in surgery at the moment."

"No," Lynn shook her head, as she looked up with glossy eyes toward Callie and Lexie who were standing up holding each other up as they sobbed into each other shoulder's. "No, I have to see Mark."

"He's in post-op, Lynn, no one's allowed in."

"I don't give a damn," Lynn replied rising up from her seat quickly.

Bailey tried to grab her and pull her back down into her seat but she had already taken off toward Post-Op. Lynn walked past all the doctors straight into the hallway. As she passed each door in the hallway, she checked the name on the chart of the patient inside until she finally found Mark Sloan. She looked inside through the window and she suddenly felt dizzy as she saw one of her best friends laying in the hospital. She knew death and illness very well, granted, she basically lived in the hospital, but seeing someone who she loved dearly in the hospital bed was a huge punch in her stomach. She felt like she couldn't breath as she cautiously walked into the room.

"Mark." She sniffled as she walked quickly up to his side and sat on the chair that stood beside his bedside. She grasped his hands and noticed the cuts and bruises he had all the way up his arm. As her eyes traveled over his body at the damage that had been done she couldn't help but lay her head down and sob, "No, no, no." She cried. "You can't leave me, Mark. You can't leave us."

"How did this fucking happen? Why did you do this? He's a good guy! Sure, he doesn't always play by you're rules, but he was a good guy." Lynn shouted up at the above as she let the tears stream down her face.

"Lynn," A voice from behind her whispered. She turned around and noticed the chief had just walked in.

"I'm not leaving." Lynn replied firmly as she hiccuped.

The chief sighed, "I wasn't going to make you, it's good that you're here. Lexie went to be with Melinda right now. She figured Mark would want her to be with her instead of him."

Lynn nodded through her tears, "He would've." Lynn paused as she saw the chief take a seat across from her on the other side of Mark's bedside. "How did this happen?" Lynn asked quietly through her hiccups.

"Drunken idiot was going 80 and ran a red light running straight into the side of Mark's car." The chief informed her.

Lynn shook her head, "Why was he out that late?" Lynn cried.

The chief sighed, "He had ice cream and ice cream cones with him, and he was headed towards the hospital. Lexie was on call."

Lynn buried her face into the bed. She knew exactly what Mark was doing out that late. Whenever Lexie was on call and one of the kids had a nightmare or just felt like seeing their Mom, he'd pack up a late night snack, throw the kids in the car, and they'd drive to the hospital to spend the night with Lexie. Usually they would just camp out in an empty on call room eating whatever they had brought, telling funny stories, and falling asleep in each other's arms. Whenever Lexie had an emergency she'd go take care of what she needed to do, but then she'd be right back to her kids. The chief was aware of this little tradition they had and had decided to completely ignore it for the sake that he didn't want any of his Seattle Grace families breaking up due to the rough hours. He didn't want any of his family making the same mistake he had made with his own marriage.

Lynn shook her head, "He doesn't deserve this."

* * *

"You ready Lynn?" Callie asked quietly as she walked into Lynn's room a few days later, dressed in all black.

Lynn nodded solemnly. Callie quietly walked over to Lynn and put her arms around her tightly, "You doing okay?"

"Not really." Lynn admitted.

"Me either." Callie shook her head, "I hate this so much. As much as I wish I could just crawl in bed and lay there for the rest of eternity, we have to be strong and support Lexie and Melinda."

"I know that." Lynn nodded as she followed Callie out of her room.

"You two ready?" Arizona asked as she stood at the doorway of their house with Adam who was dressed nicely in a black suit.

"I don't think we'll ever be ready, but let's go." Lynn shrugged as she walked passed them out of the house.

Arizona turned to Callie sadly, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Callie shook her head, "I don't know."

Arizona sighed sadly as Callie put her arms around her waist as she guided them out of the door.

* * *

"...As we stand here, on this solemn day, we join with each other to remember..." Lynn rolled her eyes. _This man is a load of shit,_ she thought. Lynn looked up at the next pew where Lexie and Melinda sat. Lynn could easily spot Melinda from her bright hot pink cast that she had on her left arm. Melinda was sitting on Lexie's lap, unaware of what exactly was going on.

"...he was a wonderful friend, who will be deeply missed. His shortly lived life, will be one that is remembered for his wonderful personality..." _He doesn't even fucking know him._

"I can't do this," Lynn said quietly as she leaned over to Callie. Callie nodded sadly as she wiped away her tears and leaned down the grab her purse and pull her key's out.

"We'll find a ride home, take them." Callie handed her the keys. Lynn quietly got up from her seat and walked out of the church, trying to avoid looking to the front where the casket laid.

She quickly rushed into the car and drove off as fast as possible. She needed to get away, as far as possible. She thought of all the places she could go: The cliff that overlooked the lake near Derek's house, the park that Mark had taken her to when she was 9, or maybe even the ferry dock. She quickly pushed all those options out of her head as she saw the exit that she wanted and quickly swerved into it.

Within minutes she was in front of her destination.

* * *

Lynn walked past a lot of unfamiliar doctors as she entered the Intensive Care Unit of Seattle Grace hospital. She figured they were all doctors that weren't too close to the Sloan family, because half of the Seattle Grace workers were at the funeral.

With a turn of the corner she was standing in room 294. She quietly took a seat next to the bed and rested her elbow on it. She felt her eyelids get real heavy, and she knew that she was exhausted. The past few nights had been filled with her tossing and turning, so she knew she would end up falling asleep. Sure enough, within a few minutes she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Four hours later, Lynn lifted her head and immediately felt a pain shoot through her neck.

"Shit," she mumbled as she rubbed the back of her neck. She rolled her head back and forth trying to get the pain to go away, and it slowly did. She took a deep breath and examined the man in front of her.

"You're looking a little better." Lynn mumbled with a slight smile. "You're color looks good." Lynn reach over and grasped his hand.

"You have to wake up." Lynn whispered. "Melinda needs you. You're her Daddy, and right now, most of all, she needs her Daddy. Lexie is barely hanging on. She's having the hardest time trying to keep strong for Melinda, but you should be proud of her. She's doing a good job, but she needs to you. And I need you too Mark, you're my best friend. You're like the Dad I never had. I really need you. I know we may pick on you a lot, but we need you so much. More then you could ever imagine." Lynn said honestly.

"Figured you were here. You're Mom got a little worried when we got home and nobody was there." Callie said softly as she entered the hospital room. "He looks better." Callie commented.

Lynn agreed, "Did Lexie check Mel back in?" Lynn knew that Lexie had checked Melinda out of the hospital for the day so that she could attend the funeral.

Callie nodded, "I think she's getting that taken care of right now. Arizona is going to come to check on her when I get back home."

"How was it?" Lynn asked softly.

"The casket was so tiny." Callie whispered.

"How's Adam doing? He just lost his best friend."

"He's so young, I don't think he fully understands the situation."

"I can't lose him." Lynn whispered. "He's like my Dad. I mean, I've never felt bad that I didn't have a father. You know that. You and Mom have always been enough for me, but having Mark in my life was an extra perk. You know?" Lynn asked as her eyes tears up again.

"I know." Callie said softly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are over. Only family is allowed in after hours." Nurse Olivia said as she entered the room.

"Don't you have some syph you need to spread?" Lynn said sarcastically as she stayed put in her seat.

Olivia crossed her arms and glared at Lynn, "I've been married for three years now."

Lynn rolled her eyes, "Yeah like that'll stop you," Lynn muttered as her eyes stayed fixated on Mark.

"Lynn!" Callie said in shock. "Apologize."

Olivia just put her hand up, "It's okay. It's a rough time for all of you, but that still doesn't change the fact that you need to leave."

It was Callie's turn to roll her eyes now, "Okay, Olivia, I'm a doctor here, and you know just as well as everyone else that Mark is family. So we're not leaving yet."

"I will call security." Olivia warned them.

"I fucking dare you!" Lynn shouted finally breaking her gaze with Mark and turned to Olivia, "Goddamn it Olivia, piss off, why don't you? You're just upset with the world that even though you screwed every doctor in the hospital, you weren't able to marry one. Instead you're married to some loser that works at McDonald's. Too fucking bad. Maybe if you weren't such a slut..." Lynn paused when she felt Mark's hand squeeze her own, she quickly turned her head to look at Mark as she stood up.

"Mark." She whispered as she fixated her gaze on him. She noticed his eyelids move and she broke out into a huge grin, "Call Lexie!" Lynn ordered Olivia.

"Mark, wake up. Come on, open your eyes." Lynn whispered, and Mark did.

"I've never heard someone call out Olivia like that." Mark whispered horsely.

"Mark!" Lynn shrieked as she leaned down and hugged him softly. "Don't ever do that again."

"What happened?" Mark asked softly. Lynn slowly sank into the seat and turned to look up at Callie. At that moment, Lexie came bursting in through the door and ran straight to Mark, placing kisses all over his face. Callie motioned with her head to Lynn to exit the room. Lynn nodded and followed Callie out of the room into the hallway where they watched from the window.

Callie put her arm around Lynn's shoulder as they watched Lexie slowly sit on the bed and begin explaining to Mark what had happened in the last few days. They could see that she was crying uncontrollably, but Mark stayed stiff. They sat like that for a few minutes until Mark seemed to ask something, to which Lexie shook her head through sobs. Mark broke into sobs also as he pulled Lexie on top of him.

"I think we should go now." Callie whispered to Lynn.

Lynn nodded sadly, "Yeah, Mom and Adam need us too."

"Things can only get better." Callie stated optimistically.

**TBC...**

**I think there may only be a couple more chapters left to this story.**


	9. First Date

**Chapter 9: First Date**

"Knock Knock." Mark yelled into Arizona and Callie's home through the backdoor that led straight into the kitchen.

"Hey stranger, how you been?" Callie said coming around to the kitchen and giving him a big hug.

"Pretty good." Mark nodded and broke out into a huge grin, "So what's this I hear about Lynn going out on a date..."

"Shh, she's freaked out enough about this, we don't need you adding to the fire." Callie warned him.

"Me?" Mark scoffed, "Never."

"Mark!" A 7-year old Adam came running into the kitchen and jumped into Marks arms. It had been a year, but every time Mark held Adam close to him, he couldn't help but feel the emptiness in his heart for his own son, Derek. Mark tightened his hold on Adam and then released him to go play.

"You okay?" Callie asked softly.

"Yeah, I just..." Mark shurgged, "I have my days you know?"

Callie nodded understandingly.

"Mark!" Arizona entered the kitchen, coming down the stairs that were in the kitchen, and smiled brightly at Mark. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek, "How's Lexie and Mel?"

"They're doing good. Decided to stay home and have a girls night." Mark grinned.

"Those are always nice." Arizona giggled looking over at Callie suggestively.

Mark broke out laughing, "Maybe I ought to join you two for a girls night."

Arizona and Callie both rolled their eyes and hit him on each arm.

"Ow, kinky." He winked.

"So, Mark what are you doing here-" Arizona suddenly stopped in realization, "No, Mark. You can't scare him off. Lynn really likes this guy, and she's 17."

Mark pouted, "Why can't she be like you two and think boy's are icky."

Callie rolled her eyes, "I didn't always think boys are icky, Mark. You should know that"

"Me either, hence Lynn." Arizona giggled.

"Still..." Mark frowned as he ran his hand over the back of his head, "She's so little."

"Mark she's taller than me. She's 17 for gods-sake." Callie told him softly, "I know you don't want to lose her, but c'mon, you got to let her fly on her own sometimes."

"How do you know anyways?" Arizona narrowed her eyes.

"Well, Arizona told Bailey, and Tucker was right there, and everyone knows that Tuck has been in love with Lynn since, like forever..."

Callie broke out laughing, "Really? _Like_ forever?" Callie mocked in a girly cheerleader voice.

"Shut up." Mark pointed a a stern finger at her, "Like I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted. Tucker went and vented to George, and we all know George is a sad sad case who can't get laid and all he does is Gossip..."

"Is that what causes gossiping these days? Lexie must be holding out." Arizona giggled looking over at Callie with a grin.

"Callie get Blondie over there to keep her dimples shut." Mark warned, "...So George went and told Meredith, who went and told Derek, who casually brought it up to me. So, I figured since you two have deprived Lynn from a father," Arizona and Callie both rolled their eyes, "Here I am." Mark held up his arms wide and wore a huge smirk on his face.

"Mark!" Lynn shouted from the top of the stairs, "No, no, no! You have to go!"

"Why?" Mark pouted as Lynn shoved him toward the door.

"Because when you caught Tuck and I kissing when we were thirteen, you pulled him away from me and threw him against the wall." Lynn shouted, "You're the reason I haven't ever been asked out since then. They are deathly afraid of you!"

"Was it that legendary?" Mark asked cockily.

"Shut up!" Lynn said as seriously as she could but ended up breaking out into laughter, "Yeah it was pretty legendary."

"Alright Alright, it's not like Bailey cared." Arizona shrugged.

"Yeah, cause she really wanted Tuck going around kissing girls... Of course she didn't care that Tuck was thrown against the wall. If she would've caught us, she would've thrown us BOTH against the wall. Bailey's the Nazi!" Lynn said hysterically.

"Alright, alright, but seriously Lynn why can't you just like girls? They're nice, and aren't as horny as teenage boys."

"I am pretty sure teenage girls are just as horny as teenage boys, Mark." Lynn smirked.

"Oh god." Mark groaned as he covered his ears with his hands, "Didn't need to hear that."

"But seriously, Mark, if you don't leave now, I will- I will..."

"You will what?" Mark smirked.

"I will hand him my V card... tonight." Lynn smirked right back at him. Mark's face turned pale.

"Lynn!" Arizona broke out into laughter as she watched Mark slowly back away toward the doorway.

"Mark, she won't." Callie shook her head trying to contain the laughter. "She's messing with your head."

"It's- It's alright. I am just going to go now." Mark said as she opened the door and left.

"Not nice!" Callie laughed.

"Not nice at all." Arizona grabbed her daughter and messed up her hair, "Go get ready before this guy gets here. What's his name again?"

"Brandon." Lynn smiled as she ran up the stairs to her room.

"When did she grow up?" Callie asked Arizona sadly as she began pulling out ingredients to make dinner.

"Flashed before my eyes." Arizona shrugged helplessly.

"Mommy!" Adam came running into the kitchen and grabbed onto Arizona's waist. "Can we go to the park after dinner?"

Arizona looked over at Callie who shrugged while nodding. Arizona smiled, "Sure why not."

"Yes! What's for dinner, Mommy?"

"Pasta!" Callie smiled excitedly.

"Yes!" Adam cheered as he ran out of the kitchen toward the living room.

"Atleast we still have our baby." Arizona pouted as she watched Adam exit the kitchen.

"Yeah, but even he is already going to be eight pretty soon."

"Don't remind me!" Arizona put her hands to her airs as she hopped onto the counter.

"Hey, I get mad at Lynn and Adam for doing that!" Callie said as she grabbed Arizona's hips and tried to push her off.

"Noo." Arizona shrieked as she tried her best to stay on. "I give you sexual favors!" She shouted.

Callie paused for a second before pulling her off and they both fell to the ground with Arizona on top of her.

"That came out louder than I expected it to." Arizona whispered.

Callie smirked, "Maybe they didn't hear..."

Two seconds later Lynn came running down the stairs, "Mom, You okay..." Lynn trailed off when she saw that Arizona was basically straddling Callie "uhh..." Lynn looked away awkwardly, "I'd really appreciate if you didn't do that in front of Brandon."

"This isn't what it looks like..." Arizona said getting up and pulling Callie with her.

"Yeah... so you didn't just shout "I give you sexual favors," at the top of your lungs and seconds later straddle her?" Lynn asked suspiciously.

"Nope." Arizona bit her lip and shook her head slowly.

"Uh-Huh. So I'm ready, and I am going to go play video games with Adam until Brandon gets here... continue..." Lynn motioned with her hands as she exited the kitchen quickly.

"How many times do think we've scarred our children?" Callie asked.

"One too many times. I am actually pretty sure that when the boys at Adam school start talking about girl on girl action, he will cringe thinking of his mothers..." Arizona bit her lip to keep form laughing.

Callie laughed sarcastically, "Yeah... I'm going to finish cooking, now."

Arizona slapped Callie's butt as she walked by her and let out a soft giggle.

* * *

"Brandon these are my mothers..." Lynn introduced him awkwardly when he entered their house, "...Arizona and Callie."

"Hi nice to meet you." Arizona smiled brightly.

"...and that ball of sunshine over there is my brother Adam..." Lynn pointed to Adam who was sitting on a pillow in front of the TV watching Star Wars.

"Nice." Brandon commented on the movie.

"Yeah, so we're leaving now." Lynn waved good-bye to her mothers as she and Brandon left.

"That wasn't awkward at all..." Arizona chuckled.

"I know. Damnit, we should've have Mark here." Callie replied.

"Yeah, cause that would've ended well." Arizona laughed sarcastically.

Callie shrugged, "It would've been very entertaining."

"That you are right." Arizona smiled as she leaned over and kissed Callie on the lips.

"We need to ship the kids off to Mark's one night so that we can have our own girls night out... or in..." Callie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Calliope!" Arizona smiled in shock, "I love the sound of that."

* * *

Three hours later Lynn entered the house with a less than thrilled look on her face.

"Hey, babe, how'd it go?" Arizona asked from the sofa where she and Callie were snuggled up.

"Lame. He's a great guy, but not _the_ guy." Lynn frowned as she sat on the coffee table across from them.

"Well you're only in high school... what do you expect?" Callie smiled softly.

"It's just... I don't know." Lynn shrugged. "When we kissed I thought there would be a spark. There wasn't. Maybe Mark was right, maybe I inherited your genes or something and I am just into girls."

Arizona looked up in shock, "Well, are you?"

Lynn shook her head, "No, but I am not really attracted to the guys at school. I thought I was attracted to Brandon, but he was a dud, and a really bad kisser."

"Well, I mean, it's not like you've really had much experience kissing..." Callie shrugged.

"Tuck was a good kisser." Lynn replied softly. "...and Tuck isn't a dud."

"You're in love with Tucker aren't you..." Arizona teased.

"No, he's my best friend!" Lynn replied quickly.

"Weirder things have happened before, Lynn. Best friends fall for each other all the time..." Callie shurgged. "Just sleep on it, okay."

"Alright..." Lynn got up from the coffee table and kissed them each on the cheek. "night."

"Night." Callie and Arizona replied before they snuggled back into each other and continued watching their movie.

**TBC...**

**One more chapter... :)**


	10. The Start Of A New Life

**Chapter 10: The Start of a New Life.**

Lynn looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at the image. Today was the first day of the rest of her life, and she could not believe the sight. She stood there wearing her blue graduation robe with her golden medals and ropes of honor and her blue graduation cap on her head. All her hard work had paid off and now she was Valedictorian, and that was something she'd never get used to hearing.

"There's my little Valedictorian." Okay, maybe she could. She rolled her eyes and turned to face the voice at the doorway.

"Mark." She smiled, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"What fun would that be? Plus, I'm always hoping to walk in on your mother's." Mark joked.

"Ugh, inappropriate." Lynn groaned as she went over and slapped him on the arm.

"Why are you always so abusive?" Mark asked as he rubbed his arm in fake pain.

"I'm just trying to get in as many hits before I go off to College." Lynn smiled sadly.

Mark frowned and pulled Lynn into a tight hug, "Stop saying that. I am going to be lost without my best friend."

"You've got Mom." Lynn rolled her eyes as she tried to pull away from Mark.

"Not yet!" He mumbled as he hugged her even tighter, "Plus your Mom is lame. Ever since she had Adam, she not the same Callie anymore."

"Because she doesn't go off and get drunk with you?" Lynn asked sarcastically.

"No, because she won't give me quickies in the on-call room anymore." Mark laughed.

"You have an illness." Lynn joked as she gave in and hugged him back, "I will miss you Mark."

"Can I come visit?" Mark asked.

Lynn threw her head back and laughed, "As long as you knock! I will be in college. You never know what shenanigans I might get myself into."

"Oh god. You know you are like a daughter to me. Don't say stuff like that!" Mark hissed.

"Stuff like what?" Lynn asked innocently. "Oh Mark, you're so silly. I've been dating Tuck for almost a year now, and you think we just sit around and, what? Knit?" Lynn laughed.

"You know what, I'm leaving." Mark huffed and took off out of the room, walking past Arizona who was standing in the doorway.

"My my my, you sure know how to get to Mark." Arizona smiled.

"It's a gift." Lynn shrugged.

"You look beautiful, hon." Arizona walked up to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "I've never been so proud of you."

"Gee, not even when I made Mark turn 12 shades of red last year." Lynn joked.

"Oh... wait, yeah you're right. This comes close second, though." Arizona went along. "So you ready for that big speech?" Arizona asked excitedly.

"I'm hoping I don't barf." Lynn turned around and grabbed her purse and throwing her phone into it, "Is Mom and Adam ready?"

"Yep, we are just waiting for you." Arizona said softly as she turned toward the door and noticed all the boxes laying on the floor by her bed. "So you decided to leave earlier then planned..."

Lynn nodded softly, "Yeah, Tuck and I decided to go get settled in and take a course or two."

"You sure you want to do that? I mean, I thought we planned a whole summer of family time..." Arizona looked down at her feet slightly hurt.

"Mom that's what this whole year has been about."

"Adam was looking forward to this summer." Arizona told her, crossing her arms.

"Adam as the attention span of a fly. I am sure he won't care." Lynn rolled her eyes as she tried to move past her Mom, but Arizona blocked the entry way.

"You said you were staying for the summer. We made plans..."

"Plans change all the time, Mom, you should know that better than anyone." Lynn told her seriously.

Arizona gave her a cold glare, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I am just saying, whenever we made plans, Mom and I would get ready only to get a call saying that there was an emergency and you couldn't make it. I've changed my plans my whole life to adjust to your life, so I am sorry that this fucks up with yours."

"Watch your language young lady." Arizona warned.

"I'm 18." Lynn shot back.

"You're living under this roof, you follow my rules." Arizona said sternly. Her face was beginning to turn red with fiery.

"Not for long." Lynn shouted back as she pushed past Arizona and began walking down the stairs, but Arizona caught up to her before she made it to the foyer.

"I'm not through with you."

"I'm not leaving for eternity or anything."

"Nope you're just going halfway across the country." Arizona muttered.

"Oh, my gosh. Did you seriously expect me to stay here my whole life, Mom?" Lynn asked. "I got accepted to John Hopkins, Mom. You don't just turn that down to stay in... Seattle."

"And what is wrong with Seattle?" Arizona asked.

"Nothing, I just need to be out on my own. I need to find myself." Lynn replied softly.

"...You're Lynn. Ashlynn Dakota Robbins. What more is there to know?" Arizona questioned suddenly angry.

"I cannot believe that you don't understand this. I can't talk to you when you're like this." Lynn replied incredulously as she walked out of the house with a slam of the door.

"What was that about?" Callie asked coming into the foyer from the living room.

"Lynn just took off." Arizona muttered as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Why?" Callie asked in confusion as she noticed Lynn's missing vehicle.

"We got into argument" Arizona confessed as she walked over to Adam and helped him put put on his shoes.

"About what?"

"She's going to spend the summer getting 'settled in' instead of spending time with us." Arizona mumbled.

Callie wrinkled her forehead, "Wait, hon, please don't tell me you didn't get upset with her for that..."

"I didn't get upset with her for that..." Arizona looked up sadly.

"You got upset with her for that." Callie groaned, "Why?"

"Because that was supposed to be our time with her..." Arizona pouted.

"You've had 18 years with her, and I've had 15. Let her have her own adventures now." Callie said softly.

"I know, I know, I just... I wasn't ready to let her go so soon." Arizona said as she stood up from finish tying Adam's shoes.

Callie shrugged, "Soon, or not, it would've felt the same, babe."

"Wait... does this mean I can have her room?" Adam asked eagerly as he messed with his tie.

"No." they both replied quickly.

"Let's go." Arizona replied as she fixed Adam's tie again.

* * *

"Lynn." Tuck called out as he walked up to Lynn who was sitting underneath a tree waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin.

"Hey Sal, remember you're supposed to call me Val." Lynn joked as she leaned up to kiss Tuck on the lips, but he didn't really return the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Lynn asked quietly.

"We have to talk..." Tuck said quietly. Lynn's heart dropped as she tried to swallow the lump that formed in her throat.

"Talk? Can't this wait until after we give our speeches..."

Tuck shook his head, "No, It can't wait."

Lynn nodded softly, "Alright. Talk."

"I decided to go to Harvard instead..." Tuck started.

"Harvard..." Lynn breathed out.

"Yeah."

"So... we're going to be doing it long distance then?" Lynn asked in confusion.

Tuck sighed, "Lynn..."

"Oh." Lynn said softly as it dawned on her that he was trying to break up with her. She got up from where she sat and began walking off.

"Lynn, c'mon." Tuck ran up to her and pulled her back.

"No, I get it." Lynn nodded. He had never seen her so vulnerable. She was desperately trying to hold back tears, and this was something Tuck was not use to seeing. She was usually so strong, but at this very moment she looked lost and hurt. "I have to make a speech in about 10 minutes, and right now I am having trouble standing up, so please, just... let me go."

Tuck did as he was told, letting her go and watching her as she walked off toward the school grounds.

* * *

"Let's give a warm welcome to our Valedictorian, Ashlynn Dakota Robbins."

Lynn walked up to the podium with a smile and poise as she looked out to the audience of all her envious peers, and all the proud parents. She caught the eye of Tuck but quickly turned her gaze elsewhere.

"Principle Williams, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We've finally made it, and here we are. We've been anticipating this moment since the day we started school, many many years ago, and now that it is here, I can't help but miss those days of nap time, snack time, and recess." Everyone laughed. "A sudden rush of nostalgia runs through me as I stand up here and look upon all of your bright, shining faces. It's sad to think of all the people I will be leaving: My friends, my teachers, and all who have shaped me into the person I am today. Above all, it's almost impossible for me to comprehend the thought of leaving my family. My family is quite the eccentric one, you see. Unlike most children, who have a mother and a father, and maybe a step-mother or step-father. I have two incredibly loving mothers, and a hilariously overprotective father. My Father, Mark Sloan, has never doubted me for one second throughout my life. He always made it clear that I knew I was going to be something great one day. He is a man who I could always depend to be there for me, whether it be a shoulder to cry on, or a trip to the park to chat. My Mom, Calliope Torres, is the woman who brought love, joy, happiness, and culture into our home when I was three years old, and since then our family has never been better. She made me believe that I could always do better. As a child, she drilled Eleanor Roosevelt's words, "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent", into my head. Through and through, I know that I can always count on her to help me see the bright side in the darkest situations. Above all, though, my ultimate inspirations comes from the woman who I received my life's blood, Arizona Robins. My mother never gave me the idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do, or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our home with love, fun, and even adventure. As she guided me through my 18 years of life, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her. If one day, I become a doctor half as loving, caring, and dedicated to my patients as she is to hers, then that will be enough for me. Thank you, Mom." Lynn pauses as she glances over at her crying mother. "As we prepare ourselves today to leave, we must remind ourselves that this is the start of the rest of our lives, the beginning of the most important phase of a new life outside these school grounds. Today our life begins. Today we become citizens of this world. Today, we become grown ups. Today we become accountable to more than someone more than ourselves and family. Today we become accountable for more than our grades and our chores. Today, we become accountable to the world, to the future, to all the possibilities our new lives have to offer. Starting today, our job is to show up, wide-eyed, and ready. For what? I don't know. For anything, for _everything_. To take on a new life. To take on new loves. To take on the responsibilities and possibilities. Today my friends, our lives begin. I for one, cannot wait." Lynn finished with a teary eyed grin. Everyone in the audience stood up clapping and cheering.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready to go? With the break-up and all?" Callie asked Lynn quietly as they stood at security in the airport.

"I'm sure. I'm fine." Lynn smiled as she leaned in to hug Callie.

"You call me every night, alright?" Callie warned.

"I know." Lynn smiled as she held up her phone. "I've got the number."

"Yeah, you should already have it memorized, kiddo." Callie joked.

Lynn turned to Mark, "Well, here we are."

"I've been regretting this day for a very long time." Mark mumbled as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I know, I'll miss you, Dad." Lynn whispered in his ear as she hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you too." Mark replied hoarsely as he pulled back.

"...and you little brother." Lynn grinned as she squatted down to her younger brother's level. "I'll miss you the most."

"Really?" Adam asked sadly.

Lynn nodded, "Of course, you're my best friend."

Adam smiled, "Then can I have your room?"

Lynn laughed and hugged him tightly, "You can have my room."

"Yes!" Adam ran over to Callie, "I can have her room." Callie just rolled his eyes.

Lynn stood up straight and looked over at her mother, "Still upset?"

Arizona sighed, "No."

"I'll come back before the school semester starts, I promise." Lynn smiled softly.

"I know. I know." Arizona gave Lynn a big hug, "I'll miss you so much."

"Miss you too, Mom." Lynn replied pulling away. "I guess it's time to go..." Lynn waved as she walked away toward security.

When she made it through security and was getting ready to walk toward her terminal she heard her name being shouted, so she turned around to see that her family was gone, but that Mark was standing there still.

"Make us proud." Mark shouted out to her.

Lynn nodded and walked to her terminal and took a seat next to another young man that looked about her age.

"Where you headed?" He asked as he took out his ear phones.

"Baltimore, Maryland." Lynn said holding up her ticket.

The guy chuckled, "I figured. We're all going to Baltimore, Maryland. I meant what are you doing up there."

"John Hopkins." Lynn blushed.

_"Flight 352 to Baltimore, Maryland is now boarding." _

"Impressive. You must be some sort of brain." He grinned as he got up and walked off.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Lynn found out that her assigned seat was right next to the guys assigned seat.

"So... What are you doing down in Baltimore?" Lynn asked as the plane began to lift off. She never really got used to flying and talking kept her distracted.

"John Hopkins too. I'm a Sophmore, you?" The guy smiled.

"I'm a fish." Lynn pouted. "I'm Lynn by the way."

"Josh." He smiled. "Hopkins is a great school. I'm sure you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will too." Lynn sat back and looked out her window. Yes, this was the start of the rest of her life.

_Starting today, my job is to show up, wide-eyed, and ready. For what? I don't know. For Anything, for everything. To take on a new life. To take on new loves. _

That is what she was prepared to do, Lynn thought as she snuck a glance at Josh and smiled.

* * *

**THE END! :)**

For now. I'm trying to decide if I want to do a sequel to this. Not too sure. If you have any ideas for sequel, or if you think it's fine the way it is, let me know.

Oh and as you can tell I stole some of the speech from Grey's and Rory's speech from Gilmore Girls.


End file.
